Dejame silbar sola
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Cordelia se mete en un lío por culpa de sus visiones y acaba en la cárcel compartiendo celda con Faith y los problemas que conlleva estar en una cárcel de mujeres.
1. Chapter 1

El fic a sido escrito en ingles por "Harper" y traducido por mi.

**Dejame silbar sola**

Tan pronto como salió de allí, savia que iba a matar a Angel. Iba a encadenarlo al suelo de ese viejo hotel, a subirle lentamente todas las persianas y ver como empezaba a arder allí mismo, delante de su escritorio.

"Yo me encargo de ella", me había dicho. No te preocupes yo tengo contactos. Sí, tranquila todo estara tuviera contactos entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo ella de pie aquí, con esa ropa y caminando por un pasillo estrecho lleno de celdas, hmmm? Incluyendo una que en breve ella iba a ocupar.

Intento de robo. Como si ella, Cordelia Chase, necesitara robar un banco. Fueron las malditas visiones. Lo había visto con tanta claridad, un demonio y una chica joven sin hogar, ella no entendia la conexión, pero Angel había palidecido cuando describió a la criatura. Por lo que, se habían ido de caza, se encontraban en la escena de su visión detrás de algún banco al azar que ni siquiera sabía si era el correcto. La pelea fue rápida y el demonio salio corriendo, obligando a Angel a perseguirlo y dejarla allí sola. Por lo tanto, ella sacó una lima de uñas y se preparó para la práctica una de sus muchas habilidades ... la paciencia.

Lamentablemente un policía encubierto estaba trabajando cerca y se había acercado alertado por los sonidos de la pelea. No había llegado a tiempo para la pelea, pero había llegado a tiempo para ver a Cordelia salir de las sombras de la entrada trasera del banco. Durante la pelea, el demonio había hecho bastantes destrozos en la puerta de metal y aunque ella no había tenido nada que ver con la lima de uñas. Las cámaras de seguridad no capturaron una batalla entre vampiro y demonio, sino las acciones de ella buscando una humana para cubrirse en el umbral. Y honestamente, una lima de uñas? Como si ella fuera algún tipo de super espía y fuera capaz de abrir el elaborado mecanismo de bloqueo de la puerta con una lima de uñas de 97 centavos?

La habían llevado a una celda con tres prostitutas y un borracho. Ella tenia que lidiar con el olor a alcohol y perfume barato hasta que Angel reuniera el dinero suficiente para sacarla de allí. Él le había dicho, "no te preocupes por eso", que el podria hacer que los cargos desaparecieran, pero pasaron el caso al tribunal federal, y allí Ángel no podía hacer nada. Así que ahora ella era una criminal condenada, con a una pena de tres años, que se reducirían a uno o menos por buen comportamiento. A pesar de la convicción de la corte federal, la habían enviado a la penitenciaría del estado, tal vez podría compartir una celda con Faith.

Era difícil ignorar las miradas lascivas, las burlas groseras, y los gestos sugestivos hacia ella, pero ella hizo todo lo posible. Caminaba con los hombros rectos, la barbilla en alto, y el resplandor de sus ojos eran las únicas armas que tenia aquí. Sus talentos no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en ese entorno. Pero, debajo de esa fachada más bien superficial, estaba asustada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría? Se encontraba en la cárcel, después de todo, la gente sale de allí con historias que ella prefería no conocer.

"Esto es tuyo." Dijo el guardia al que había estado siguiendo, se detuvo bruscamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para indicar que se trataba del nuevo hogar de Cordelia. "El desayuno es a las 6:30, almuerzo a las 12:00 y la cena a las 6:00. Alguien le asignará a su puesto de trabajo mañana. Cualquier otra cosa que necesites saber, la señorita Mary Sunshine se lo puedes decir . "

Dio los últimos pasos que la llevarían hasta la puerta principal de su nuevo hogar para los próximos meses, Cordelia tuvo que aguantar un gemido. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de esperar otra cosa.?

"Faith". Fue una declaración, y por el tono de su voz le dijo al otro ocupante de la celda que no era muy agradable. Al parecer, la antipatía no molestó a la joven morena de descansar en el colchón, porque ella sólo sonrió perezosamente

"Reina ... C. de qué se trata esta vez? Acusaciones de prostitución, ¿eh?" se burló, disfrutando plenamente de la evidente incomodidad de la otra muchacha.

"Que te jodan."

"No te preocupes ... tenemos tiempo para eso luego" Dijo la morena, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que Cordelia se ruborizara. Fue una combinación de vergüenza y frustración, eso la puso tan furiosa que ni siquiera podía encontrar palabras para hablar.

"Mira, me gusta romper esta reunión con mucho encanto, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer", soltó de golpe la guardia. "Todavía estaréis encerradas 2 horas, por lo que tendréis tiempo para poneros al día, haceros las uñas o lo que sea. "Ahora a dentro"

Cordelia entro y se dio la vuelta para ver cómo la puerta se cerró con un sonoro ruido. Ella no quería ver el rostro de burla de su compañera de celda.

"Tenemos que hablar". La voz la saco de sus pensamientos, extrañamente seria ahora, tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente como para imaginar que no estaba aquí, ella podría ser transportada magicamente lejos del infierno del su vida se estaba convirtiendo. Eso es todo ... una linda playa en algún lugar del Caribe, con arena blanca y suave y el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la orilla mientras que un chico guapo que se llamaba Manuel Cabana le traia cócteles de frutas y la coqueteaba descaradamente.

-Muy bien entonces. Si quieres aparentar como que no estoy aquí, adelante. Voy a hablar de todos modos. Me costo mucho trabajo que te pusieran aquí conmigo ", dijo Faith arrastrando las palabras. Cuando Ángel le había dicho que iba a venir C, y que ella se encargaría de ayudar a la otra chica, incluso si esa ayuda no la queria. Así que quizá ella no había empezado bien la conversación "Estoy aquí para ayudarle"

"¿Quieres decir que lo arregló para que yo estuviera compartiendo celda contigo?" Cordelia se volvió finalmente, arqueando una ceja. "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

Faith fue directa al meollo de la cuestión. "¿Por qué? Porque tu no durarías ni tres segundos aquí sin mí, princesa. Esto no es como las películas, donde todo el mundo se sienta y se hace trenzas en el pelo. Por como te miran, acabaras siendo el juguete sexual de alguna o varias de ellas. "Aunque puede que eso te interese", agregó la cazadora con una sonrisa.

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda", dijo Cordelia con rigidez, lo último que quería era estar de alguna manera en deuda con Faith. Además, la cazadora solo estaba tratando de asustarla.

"Lo que tú digas, cariño. Sólo recuerda que me ofrecí y me rechazaste", respondió sin comprometer-se. No había nada que pudiera decir ahora para convencer a la otra chica de que con el tiempo aceptaria su ayuda.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en silencio. Faith hacía tiempo que había ocupado la litera de abajo de la cama, obligando a Cordelia a tener que subir. No había ningún otro lugar para sentarse en el pequeño recinto, a menos que se sentara en el baño, y ella no iba a hacer eso.

La cazadora, por su parte, se tomó el tiempo para hacer algo que ella había hecho desde su llegada ... pensar. Había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo jodida que había sido su vida, pero los acontecimientos que la condujeron a entregarse a la policía fueron gracias al control que había conseguido .

Lo primero que se había dado cuenta era que estaba cansada. Cansado de fingir, cansado de correr, cansado de tirar de su actitud como la armadura que era. En la vida no le había ido muy bien, y ella había desarrollado una serie de mecanismos de auto-protección que se había convertido de repente en demasiado para mantenerla alerta. Ella no quería pelear todo el tiempo.

Su vigilante murió, y ella corrió, cuando encontró a su redención, una vez más, o eso creía ella, en forma de una rubia. Ella sentía algo especial por Buffy, poco a poco trato de hacerse un lugar en la vida de la otra cazadora, de hacerse de alguna manera indispensable. Lo que había hecho era un desastre. Buffy no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Todo había sido una ilusión, y ella quería lo que Buffy tuvo mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera querido la otra chica.

Durante todo ese tiempo tratando de encontrar su lugar, de encajar, de hacer lo correcto ea su manera.

Lo que siguió fue una mezcla de ira y venganza, templado con una buena dosis de confusión. Girando de todo lo que se había esforzado para antes, ella encontró la única cosa que había demostrado siempre esquiva ... el amor. El alcalde no podría haber sido perfecto pero él nunca le pidió nada que no podía dar y no exigía que ella se convertirse en alguien que ella no era. ¿Y qué hizo ella?

Ángel había empezado a visitarla. Por una vez, sentía que había alguien a su lado.

¿Qué la llevó al punto de partida y de regreso al problema en cuestión. Cordelia no estaba hecha para un lugar como éste. Por un lado, tenía que tomar una decisión. Volver a la antigua Faith, y volver a poner esas barreras firmemente en su lugar, o dejar entrar a alguien en sus pequeños cambios. No es que ella era una persona completamente diferente, ni nada. Faith siempre seria Faith, con tendencia a hablar antes de que pudiera pensar y actuar antes de hablar. La violencia era una parte de ella, que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentaba, y que ella no desea en especial para deshacerse de todos modos. Pero aún así, estos cambios estaban allí y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran perceptibles.

La chica iba a necesitar protección. No había manera de que ella sobreviviera aquí y no importa lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellas antes. El único plan de acción que se podía concebir no le gustaría a C, dicho esto, iba a tener que tomar métodos alternativos.

El sonido metálico de la puerta abriéndose la despertó de su ensoñación, y se levanto de su litera con un gruñido, y se puso a estirar los músculos que se habían reforzado mientras ella descansaba. Podía sentir los ojos de Cordelia en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella levantó los brazos hacia arriba, y se volvió lentamente para hacer frente a la otra chica, muy consciente de que la malicia que vio que no era culpa suya. Un montón de cosas que no tenían razón de esta situación, y ella no era más que un vaso adecuado en el que C podría verter su odio y frustración y enojo.

"Yo recomendaría que te sientes a mi lado durante la cena, pero eso, por supuesto, depende de ti", arrastrando las palabras, mentalmente se reprendió por no haber podido impedir el tono de burla que se filtraba en su voz.

"Genial" dijo Cordelia, su voz sonaba muy falsa. "Desafortunadamente, no tengo la costumbre de comer con asesinos psicóticos, así que me temo que no."

"Como quieras" -respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Recuerda que en estos momentos soy lo mejor que tienes a tu favor en este lugar."

Y con esas palabras misteriosas, se fue. Se fue con las demás presas al comedor, pero siempre alerta por si se escucha que C estaba en problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

La cena consistió en algo que ella prefería no pensar, como de costumbre, y que aceptó con un suspiro de resignación antes de dirigirse a su rincón. Sus primeras semanas en la cárcel habían sido intensas, con todos los residentes intentando enseñarle a la nueva chica una lección. Cosa que ninguno de ellos había logrado en realidad, y que le dio una reputación que le había ido muy bien, protegiéndola de los avances no deseados y obras de teatro, especialmente cuando todo el mundo se enteró de que ella no ataca a menos que la provoquen. Mientras que la dejaran tranquila, todo estaba bien.

Cordelia optó por no pensar en lo que había en su bandeja. Con la cabeza en alto, hizo su camino a través del laberinto de mesas, eligió una que estaba vacía. Completamente atrapados en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del corro que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Estás en mi sitio." Las palabras resonaron, y entrecerró los ojos para ver a una mujer poco atractiva y muy grande, con el pelo muy rizado de color rojo, ojos pequeños que le daban a la mujer un aire de experimento genético fallido.

"Yo no era consciente de que no había asientos asignados," replicó ella antes de pensar, sólo cuenta de que no podría haber sido la mejor cosa que decir cuando la otra mujer cerró la bandeja sobre la mesa, con lo que su rostro con el ceño fruncido, incluso con la morena.

"Tienes una boca inteligente", susurró la mujer

"¿Eres muy perspicaz" -dijo Cordelia antes de pensar lo que había dicho.

"¿Por qué poco ..." la pelirroja comenzó, lanzándose hacia delante su cuerpo, ella se dio vuelta para ver a una de su pandilla con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"Las guardias están mirando", dijo la otra mujer, en voz baja. "Después de los problemas de ayer, no hagas nada en publico o te volverán a aislar"

Cordelia, vio una oportunidad de escapar, "Mira, siento haberme sentado en tu mesa y no volverá a pasar."

Ella no miró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba, aunque era consciente de que la miraban. Tiro el contenido de su bandeja en la basura y salio del comedor hacia su celda, sintiendo la urgencia repentina de bañarse lejos del hedor de la otra mujer.

Una de las pocas cosas que le habían permitido traer con ella, era su kit de baño. La cárcel era horrible en sí misma, pero la idea de verse obligada a utilizar el jabón común fue horrible. Así fue que, armada con su esponja, gel, champú y acondicionador, se dirigió a la zona de las duchas. El vestuario estaba vacío, sin duda porque todo el mundo estaba comiendo, y ella se desvistió rápidamente, agarrando una toalla mientras se dirigía hacia la zona de ducha abierta.

Cuando se metió se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que ducharse con otras personas. Iba a tener que estar desnuda con un grupo de mujeres, todos ellos delincuentes de algún tipo. Temblando y corriendo con el fin de minimizar su tiempo de exposición, de repente se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba sola. Se giro lentamente conociendo que definitivamente no va a gustar lo que iba a ver, Cordelia se encontró cara a cara con la pelirroja del comedor. Ella iba con cuatro mujeres que habían estado con ella antes, todos ellos de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y amenazadoras sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sonriendo débilmente, Cordelia miró a su alrededor buscando una salida. Al darse cuenta rápidamente que la única salida era a través de la pared de carne humana frente a ella, tragó saliva. "Yo ya he terminado", dijo, con voz clara. "La ducha es toda vuestra"

La muralla humana rió, su espalda golpeó la superficie del azulejo frío de la pared de la ducha con un fuerte golpe y vio con horror como las mujeres la rodearon mas, Cordelia sintió pánico.

"No hemos venido a usar la ducha," dijo la pelirroja, mostrando los dientes torcidos en lo que era una sonrisa. "Pensamos que necesitas una lección, tienes que aprender tu lugar aquí y estamos nosotras para enseñartelo ¿O no, señoras?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, acercándose hasta que sus hombros se tocaban y Cordelia no podía ver nada más que a ellas. Y esto la hizo temblar.

"Realmente siento el malentendido del comedor. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia,," balbuceó ella, mirando a su alrededor "Quiero decir, honestamente, he pedido disculpas. No hay necesidad de guardar rencor, ¿verdad?

" ¿por qué no te callas?", arrastrando las palabras la pelirroja.

"Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar", dijo la cabeza de color rojo, obviamente, haciendo gala de su papel como líder. "Cada una va a conseguir al pequeño gatito dulce, pero tengo que ir en primer lugar, llegar a asegurarse de que estás lista para todas las demás chicas.

Cordelia gimió. La pelirroja se acercaba a ella, se mueve cada vez más cerca hasta que ella sintió que no podía respirar. Las manos estaban sobre sus hombros, manteniendo la espalda contra la pared, y quería gritar, quería pararla, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Podía sentir que se iba a desmayar.

Y luego, de repente, la mujer se había ido. Mirando a su alrededor con furia, luchando contra las manos que aún la sostenía, y vio por qué, Faith la tenia cogida del brazo, lo tiraba hacia atrás hasta que estuvo apunto de romperse.

"Estabas a punto de tocar mi propiedad, verdad?" dijo la cazadora, a Cordelia le basto un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella. Se callo las ganas de protestar, se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la escena frente a ella.

¿Quién, ella? " soltó la pelirroja, tratando desesperadamente de soltar la presión del agarre.

"Sí, ella. Pensaba que sabías que no debías meterse con algo mío", se burlaba la cazadora, apretando los dedos un poco.

"Yo no sabía que era tuya, de verdad. Tú sabes que yo no tocaría nada de tu propiedad. Te lo juro, juro que no lo sabia", balbuceó la otra mujer. Había sido uno de una de los primeros en retar a Faith al llegar y había terminado con una costilla rota y un riñón golpeado para demostrarlo. Ni siquiera había conseguido rozar a la cazadora.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tus matonas tienen sus manos en algo que me pertenece a mí? " Faith dijo calmada, en silencio Cordelia se iba acercando a ella.

"¡Que se vaya!" gritó la pelirroja, las lágrimas que fluyen libremente por su rostro ahora. -" Te juro, que no lo sabía. "

Las manos desaparecieron, y con un gruñido, Faith dejo que la pelirroja se fuera, empujándola hasta el suelo. Agarro la cintura de Cordelia, la levantó contra su cuerpo. Después de plantar un beso corto, de posesión en los labios de la otra chica, ella se volvió hacia el ahora encogido grupo.

"Ahora que lo sabéis, espero que corra la voz. Si alguien pone una mano sobre mi chica, vendré a buscarte después de apalizarlas. ¿Lo has entendido?" cuerpo de Faith se tenso.

"Sí, sí," tartamudeo la pelirroja, y por un momento pensó en Cordelia, mirando muy satisfecha de ver a la mujer arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no le pase nada."

"Realmente apreciamos eso", murmuró Faith. Entonces, tomando la mano de Cordelia, le dio un pequeño tirón "Vamos nena, ¿Sabes cómo me pongo después de una pelea."

La otra chica siguió sin decir nada mientras iba detrás de la cazadora, Cordelia estaba en estado de shock. Ella nunca olvidaría la sensación de estar atrapado, de ser impotente. No es que no se había sentido así antes, debido a su trabajo, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, ella se había sentido totalmente vulnerable, desnuda y solo en medio de desconocidos que eran evidentemente más fuerte que ella y que querían ... ella no quería ni pensar en lo que querían hacer con ella. Y entonces había aparecido Faith, como un arcángel vengador del infierno, todo el mundo la temía. Las palabras la habían irritado, Cordelia Chase no pertenecía a nadie, mucho menos a una zorra psicópata asesina , pero ¿qué podía hacer? Al elegir el menor de los dos males, parecía infinita-mente preferible a ir con el enemigo conocido. Después de todo, hubo cierto alivio ya se está familiarizado con el asesino psicótico que ella decía que era.

Pero entonces Faith la había besado. Sólo un beso corto, sin duda para las acobardadas matonas, pero se había chamuscado su camino en su cerebro. Ella podía recordar cada momento de él, de la fricción áspera de la ropa de la cazadora a través de su piel desnuda, a los labios sorprendente-mente suaves. Besar a una mujer era completamente diferente, en muchos sentidos, por besar a un hombre, e incluso el acto de posesión se veía seductora. Y entonces termino, y la cogió de la mano e hizo algunas observaciones sugerentes, y por primera vez Cordelia se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de todo ello. Aunque no completamente en la jerga de la prisión, que estaba bastante segura de que Faith la acababa de presentar como su "perra", y las implicaciones que eso llevaba.

Faith, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Cordelia. Había estado dando tiempo a la otra chica, dejándole tiempo a que reaccionara a lo que había pasado. La miro por el rabillo del ojo, que le había hecho gracia ver las expresiones en el rostro de la chica. Conmoción, confusión, algo que se parecía vagamente a la lujuria, y entonces, finalmente, la comprensión. Comprensión anunciaba el regreso del shock.

"No voy a ser tu perra," soltó Cordelia, mientras miraba a su compañera, al parecer totalmente recuperada de su terrible encuentro en las duchas.

-"Oh sí !, tu quieres" -replicó la cazadora, deseando que C no le contestase nada hasta llegar a su celda.

"De ninguna manera" -respondió la otra chica, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente. Eso molesto un poco a Faith. Honestamente, ¿qué era tan terrible en esa idea? Bueno, está bien ... no sería algo que ella hubiera querido alguna vez tampoco. No es que ella le hubiera importado todas las actividades nocturnas que llegaron con el título que se gano, pero supuso que podía ver que la otra chica tenía problemas. Después de todo, ella había tratado de torturar hasta la muerte a un buen amigo antes de ir a la cárcel. Por no mencionar lo de Sunnydale "yo-voy-a-ayudar-el-alcalde-a-matar-a todos-ya-sabes 'fiasco. Aún sin embargo, si se compara con la banda que había pillado en la ducha, claro que ella era la mejor opción.

Con un suspiro, empujó contra la pared a Cordelia, con el antebrazo ligeramente presionado contra su pecho, sin hacer nada más que aguantarla en el lugar. "Creo que aun no lo entiendes. Si yo no te protejo, la próxima vez no habrá nadie que te salve de que te hagan lo que quieran. No parecías estar disfrutando en las duchas, aunque supongo que mi imaginación podría haber estado equivocada. Si todo el mundo sabe que me perteneces, entonces nadie te tocará. Mira, no te voy a obligar a nada conmigo. Siéntate a mi lado cuando comamos y estate cerca en el patio. Piénsalo C. .. esto es sólo tu primer día aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? Por lo menos un año, quieres pasar todo ese tiempo mirando por encima de tu hombro, rezando para que no te acorralen en un rincón? ¿O es todo eso vale la pena para no tener que sentarte conmigo en el puto almuerzo? "

"No es necesario que ... te toque?" Cordelia preguntó vacilante, las cejas juntas en el ceño fruncido.

-Exactamente ¿cuándo he pasado de puta psico-asesina a violadora en tu mente? " Faith gruñó, exasperada.

-Vale, vale ... mira, voy a seguir con esta farsa, pero no me gusta ", resoplo la otra chica, empujando hacia afuera de la pared, sorprendida cuando ella rompió fácilmente el agarre de Faith.

Ahogando un suspiro, la cazadora una vez más empezó a caminar hacia su celda. Al parecer se había equivocado. La cárcel era su penitencia y Cordelia su cruz y muy pesada de llevar.


	3. Chapter 3

"La biblioteca? Tu trabajas en la biblioteca?" Cordelia preguntó, con incredulidad

-" Sí, en la biblioteca" No es que ella iba a decir-le a C exactamente cómo se las apaño para conseguir el trabajo allí.

"Sabía que había algo diferente en ti", reflexionó C

-Sí, y ¿qué es eso? " desafió, esperando que la otra chica le contestara. Cordelia nunca se echó atrás. Bueno, casi nunca, y ella había decidido no permitir a la nueva y mas suave Faith asustarla.

"La forma de hablar. Antes tus discursos eran ásperos, duros ... pero ahora, no lo sé. Es casi como conversar con un ser humano normal . Y honestamente, trabajando en una biblioteca ¿En serio?, ¿cómo se puede llenar por completo el círculo. En el instituto usaba los libros de reposa pies. Espera que pueda contárselo a todo el mundo ... " ella comenzó, pero la cazadora se movió con rapidez, invadiendo su espacio personal, con las caras a escasa distancia.

"No se los dirás a nadie," dijo Faith. "Por fin he conseguido algo bueno a mi favor y no, repito NO, se va a joder. Me tomó casi cuatro años llegar aquí, y no voy a dejar a una reina auto proclamada me estrope esto. ¿entiendes? "

"Whoa, por Dios", arrastrando las palabras Cordelia, sin poder apartar los ojos fuera de las órbitas de chocolate oscuro ardiendo en llamas contra ella. "Tranquila, no hace falta. Voy a mantener el secreto de su sorprendente alfabetización evidente para mi corazón"

"Eres increíble", se burló Faith. "No tienen absolutamente ningún instinto de supervivencia ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez has considerado que no es buena idea provocar a los maniáticos homicidas, C? sólo tal vez, piensa lo que vas a decir, antes de salgan las palabras de tus labios? O tal vez se te ha olvidado lo fácil que sería para mí matar"

"Oh, por favor, esto realmente supone caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo a tu alrededor durante todo un año simplemente porque su pequeño ego frágil no soporta una broma" -replicó Cordelia, y tiro a Faith una mirada de disgusto.

Con una mirada de incredulidad y un gruñido exasperado, Faith giró sobre sus talones y pisando fuerte, poniendo el mayor espacio entre ella y la otra chica como de los limitados confines de la biblioteca se lo permitan. Cordelia se vio seriamente jugando con su lado más pacifista recién descubierto, y ella no iba a dejarse incitar por argumentos de poca monta.

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que se escapaban de mí" -se mofó Cordelia desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, y Faith se impacientaba y fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación vacía, sin detenerse al llegar a su compañera de celda. Siguió avanzando hasta que Cordelia se vio obligada a retirarse, y pronto la morena más alta se encontró con la espalda presionada firmemente contra la pared, con las manos de la cazadora a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Jesús, reflexionó Cordelia, la gente tiene fijación por acorralarla en la pared.

"Uno no sabe cuándo dejar de fumar, ¿verdad?" Faith le preguntó: abrir y cerrar sus ojos oscuros malévolamente. Cordelia podría haber empujado a todos sus botones, pero ella sabía exactamente cómo devolver el golpe en esta pequeña guerra. Inclinar la cabeza hacia delante, dejar a sus labios rozar la carne de la otra muchacha, satisfecha por el aliento fuerte provocado. Siguiendo a su manera encima de la delgada columna de cuello de Cordelia, se paso el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes.

"Yo digo de dejarlo como está, pero tu sigues ... te lo advierto, pero no me escuchas", murmuró, insinuando su muslo entre las piernas de la chica más alta, movió sus caderas lentamente, molestando a la otra chica con cada empuje, que fue recompensado con un gemido. Al parecer, Cordelia no era tan inmune a ella como le gustaba creer.

"Faith", susurró Cordelia, no estoy segura exactamente de lo que quería decir. Ella odiaba a la chica, en verdad lo hizo, y ciertamente no quería ser sometido a este tipo de tratamiento por su parte. Pero, una parte diminuta de su mente le susurró, se sentía bien de una manera que ella no había sentido nunca antes. La cazadora tenia un sex-appeal animal, y todo fue dirigido actualmente en ella. Una cosa era que siempre había sido extrañamente atractiva, su alegría desenfadada en los placeres de la carne. Cordelia no había sido libre de hacer eso, para actuar con la impunidad con la que gozaba Faith. Por supuesto, que la impunidad no se debió a que las acciones de la cazadora de no lastimar a la gente, sino porque simplemente no le importaba. Así como ella no le importaba Cordelia ahora, simplemente estaba tratando de asustarla, de intimidarla en silencio. Y, decidió, suprimiendo un estremecimiento al sentir los pechos de la cazadora sobre los suyos, que no iba a permitirlo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Faith, su lengua trazando un camino sobre la piel sensible detrás de la oreja de la otra muchacha.

"Voy a ganar esta batalla también", fue la respuesta, y, dispuesta a no pensar, Cordelia se movió con rapidez, y capturo los labios de la sorprendida cazadora con los suyos. Pero, para su propia sorpresa, el beso no fue severo, como lo había previsto que fuera. En su lugar, se fundió en un largo, lento, perezoso y húmeda caricia, sus lenguas se deslizaban una contra otra y contra el cálido aliento jadeante de licitación, los labios sensibles, y por un momento Cordelia olvidó por completo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

Cuando ella se apartó, miró hacia abajo, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad en sus bragas y el calentor en su cuello. Empujando hacia afuera de la pared y dando un paso adelante hasta que la Faith tiene que decidir si dejarla pasar o mantenerse alli clavado por la fuerza, con una sonrisa satisfecha, digna de alguien que está convencido de que acababa de triunfar sobre un enemigo.

"Cordelia", gritó la Fe, pasándose la lengua por los labios para recuperar el sabor difícil de alcanzar de la otra chica, "si alguna vez vuelve a pasar algo así, estate preparada para terminarlo. La próxima vez, no voy a dejar que te vayas. "

Las palabras llevaban consigo una promesa oscura, y Cordelia tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío de anticipación. A pesar de sí misma, ella nunca había sido capaz de echarse atrás en un reto, y esto ciertamente lo era.

Durante las tres semanas que habían pasado desde su primera confrontación en la biblioteca, Cordelia y Faith se había metido en un ritmo semi-cómodo. Las comidas eran para compartir, ahora, al igual que toques ocasionales que buscan reforzar a todos que definitivamente había una conexión física que no debe ser infringida, y Cordelia pasó gran parte de su tiempo por la tarde en el patio de detrás después de Faith. Como era la única vez en la que la cazadora tenía que trabajar fuera, parte de la energía libre que tenía, ya no es capaz de utilizar el sexo como arma. A Cordelia le había hecho gracia el primer día, viendo los movimientos de la morena a través de la selección de los pesos libres a su disposición con una velocidad aterradora y igual facilidad. Había recogido una de las barras más pequeñas, y la bombeo hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que ella pensó que estaba bien, iba a morir de aburrimiento o el brazo se le iva a caer.

Faith había notado su mirada, y de repente, antes de que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, la cazadora se había convertido en su entrenador personal. Estaba Cordelia haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios, siguiendo las instrucciones y evaluando críticamente su forma. Confundido por las acciones de la otra chica, pero dispuesta, pronto se encontró con lo que Faith llamaba 'circuito', pasando por la lista de ejercicios que la otra chica le había dado. A veces sería correr demasiado y, aunque la odiaba más de lo que pensó que jamás podría odiar algo en su vida, no había manera de que ella iba a dejar que Faith sacara lo mejor de ella.

Ella había recibido una nueva sorpresa el día siguiente. Despertarse temprano como de costumbre, se había convertido poco a poco conciencia del sonido de las extremidades en movimiento a través del aire. Ella había pillado en pie a la cazadora en medio de la celda, una pierna levantada y los dos brazos curvos con ángulos incómodos a su lado, dándole un aspecto deforme como un pretzel humanos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le había preguntado, sorprendiendo a la cazadora.

"Mierda", maldijo, mirando hacia Cordelia, quien debía estar durmiendo. Había estado tan lejos en su rutina, su cuerpo pierde en los ritmos relajantes, que ella ni siquiera sabía que la otra chica estaba despierta.

"No, estoy bastante seguro de que eso no hacías", Cordelia había dicho, mirando a Faith. ¿Me explicarías por qué se tienes la necesidad de experimentar con la danza interpretativa antes del amanecer?

"Es Tai Chi," Soltó la cazadora con los dientes apretados.

"Me permite equilibrar mi mente, el alma y el cuerpo"

"¿Sería posible que te callaras y te volvieras a dormir?" pidio la cazadora, resignada por el hecho de que otro aspecto de su vida estaba siendo invadido.

"No, por favor, continúa. Me fascina," la otra chica había respondido con un bostezo.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido frustrado y el sonido de su cuerpo contra el delgado colchón de la litera inferior, los ruegos de Cordelia y sus débiles intentos de disculpa habían sido rechazados, a pesar de que se sentía mal por ese tipo de bromas. Bueno, tal vez ella no se sentía mal por burlarse de ella, pero ella se sentía mal que se había tomado con tanta fuerza.

La biblioteca había sido otra revelación. Había sido sorprendido, en un primer momento, para ver la forma en que la cazadora se había ocupado de las mujeres que vienen en busca de material de lectura. Si ellos eran nuevas, les hacía unas cuantas preguntas, para averiguar qué tipo de libros les gustaba, y automáticamente tenia unos pocos que podía sugerir en la mano izquierda. Otros fueron aparentemente regulares, y la cazadora les tenia preparados sus libros, para comprobar hacia fuera, tirarlo por encima del mostrador con un gruñido. La mayoría de las veces las internas leían la sobrecubierta y asentían afirmativamente, indicando que que parecía cumplir su aprobación.

Todo el proceso fascinaba a Cordelia. Por un lado, Faith, aparentemente sabía lo que estaba hablando. No le llevó mucho tiempo para encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba, por una vez apareció un tomo a la mente, y en su mayor parte, las mujeres estaban contentos con sus recomendaciones. Eso significaba que ella debía de haber leído esos libros, o por lo menos tuvo suficiente tiempo en el pasado para conseguir aquellas mujeres que leerlos para ofrecer críticas. Desde hace mucho tiempo, las conversaciones interminables de que la naturaleza parecía algo imposible teniendo en cuenta los posibles participantes, ella no le quedó otra conclusión que la Faith los había leído.

No es que este del todo sorprendida. Todos los días la cazadora se ponia con un libro en alguna parte, hundiendo la nariz en él durante largos períodos de tiempo, ignorando-la por completo. Era divertido y alternativamente frustrada para Cordelia.

El libro que estaba leyendo Faith hoy, sin embargo, era diferente. Era un delgado volumen, una que había visto antes en el pequeño rincón de la celda. Ella había tratado de obtener una visión de él antes, pero de alguna manera Faith la pillaba antes de lograrlo, gruñendo para que sea alejase de sus cosas. Eso, por supuesto, le llamaba la curiosidad aún más, y la hizo más decidido que nunca a ver qué tenía de especial ese pequeño libro de otro modo sin pretensiones.

Mientras Faith atendía a una reclusa, Cordelia se maniobró en su posición con cuidado, de pie al lado de la Fe ", su cuerpo se volvió hacia la otra chica. Y, ya que el recluso tomó su libro y se marchó, ella se abalanzó, su mano se enganche el volumen delgado, incluso mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Por un momento, la cazadora estaba, atónita. Luego, con un grito de indignación, se quitó después de Cordelia, la captura de su facilidad. Pero, no antes de la otra chica logró vislumbrar el título.

" poesía? Esto es lo que no me dejabas ver? Poesía?" -repitió ella, mirando sin decir nada a Faith como la otra chica le arrebató el volumen.

«Sólo dale la espalda, gruñó Fe, sus reflejos le permitieron quitarle el libro de las manos de Cordelia.

"No lo entiendo", continuó Cordelia, murmurando. "Aquí yo pensé que era un gran secreto. ¿Qué tipo de secreto que podría ser, yo no lo sabía. Pero te refieres a decirme que todo este tiempo que has estado actuando como este libro contiene la receta para la aniquilación de todas las la humanidad y solo es poesía? Por supuesto, sabiendo que, probablemente contiene la receta para la aniquilación de toda la humanidad. "

"sabes, no me molestaría mucho si te rompiera accidentalmente tu mandíbula y la tuvieran que cerrar con alambre," Faith gruñó amenazadora, frunciendo el ceño cuando Cor se limitó a reír.

"Uh huh, grandes palabras procedentes de la chica que lee poesía. Ahora, dime", exigió Cordelia. "Quiero ver qué tiene de especial este libro para que le tengas tanta seguridad".

"Es completamente necesario que invadas todos los aspectos de mi vida? ¿Has oído hablar del concepto de la intimidad? Me doy cuenta de que podría ser difícil para ti, siendo una palabra tan grande y todo, pero por lo general significa que me dejes tranquila.

"Sabes que voy a seguir molestando hasta que no aguantes más y tengas que ceder. Si te entregas en silencio ahora, nos salvaras de un montón de problemas", dijo Cordelia racionalmente, disfrutando de la cara obstinada en el rostro de su compañero.

-Muy bien, tomar el libro de mierda y déjame en paz -respondió la cazadora con un resoplido, empujando el pequeño volumen en las manos de la morena más alto antes de girar y de vuelta hacia su lugar de descanso habitual.

Cordelia no pudo dejar de notar la cubierta gastada. Edna St. Vincent Millay se dijo, y se devanó cerebro por una chispa de reconocimiento, sin encontrarlo. Bueno, nunca la literatura había sido una pasión ardiente en ella. Moviendo de un tirón abrir la tapa, ella comenzó a pasar las páginas, con los ojos revoloteando más allá de la palabras. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Faith mirarla, la espalda tensa y entrecerró los ojos como si esperara a la próxima ronda de burlas. El borde dentado de una página le llamó la atención, y miró a la esquina, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño pliegue triangular utilizado para marcar el lugar, el pliegue tan profundo que el trozo de papel estaba a punto de caerse. Obviamente fue un favorito, y ella no podía dejar de leerlo.

/ / Ten piedad de mí, no porque la luz del día al final del día ya no camina el cielo, ten piedad de mí no para bellezas falleció de campo y matorral como el año pasa. Lástima que no me la menguante de la luna, ¿O que la marea menguante viaje al mar, o que el deseo de un hombre es baja a fin de pronto, y que no se vean más largas con el amor en mí. Esto he sabido siempre: el amor no es más que la flor de ancho que el viento asalta, que la gran marea que pisa la costa cambiante, esparciendo restos frescos se reunieron en las tormentas. Ten piedad de mí que el corazón es lento para aprender lo que la mente ve rápido en cada vuelta. / /

"Nunca imaginé que eras una romántica", dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, bueno, incluso alguien semi-analfabeto puede apreciar la belleza, "gruñó Fe, levantando-se de su silla para moverse por la habitación, para obtener su libro.

"¿Es así como te sientes? ¿Es el amor que el escurridizo, tan cruel?" Cordelia preguntó intrigado ahora. Claro, que había burlado la fe antes, amar a la forma en que la otra chica se retorció bajo su mirada avellana divertida, pero algo parecía tan extrañamente vulnerable en ella ahora, allí de pie con los hombros encorvados y sus dedos abrazando el libro en su mano la muerte. Por un momento, olvidó que ella no la odio.

"Transitoria, no difícil de alcanzar. Pero de todos modos, no hay tal cosa como el amor", proclamó la otra chica, su elevación barbilla, su endurecimiento ojos.

"Ya veo" -dijo Cordelia, "A pesar de que no hay tal cosa como el amor, a mantener como su posesión más preciada de un libro de poemas, y digo bien aquí el aspecto poema de este, sobre el amor. Parece como si realmente creía que era cierto, entonces la lectura de ella sería ser un monumental desperdicio de tiempo ".

-"Entonces, supongo que es una buena cosa que es mi tiempo el que se pierde, ¿no? " Faith gruñó. Cordelia podía ponerse en su piel más rápido que nadie había conocido nunca.

"Eres una chica difícil", dijo C con una sonrisa. "La gente a la que nunca le han roto el corazón, no leería sobre ello."

"¿En serio. ¿Y quién cree usted que me ha roto el corazón?" dijo Faith, irguiéndose sobre sus codos como si uno espera con impaciencia la revelación.

"Sólo a todo el mundo que alguna vez has querido" -replicó Cordelia, "¿Qué tal comenzar con tu madre? ¿No crees que sabía de ella, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Entre cavilaciones Angel a lo largo de su viaje por el camino de la redención y de Wesley tratando de explicar todo lo que hicieron con él, Sé de tu sórdida vida. Tu madre bebía demasiado, se paso a las drogas. Entonces, ¿qué, te vas de allí con tu vigilante, pero su amor no podía salvarla, ¿verdad? Había que verla morir , incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. ¿Y qué haces tu? Aquí es donde mi propia versión de los hechos. Ejecuta de nuevo, a Sunnydale, Buffy. Pero no te quiero por lo que tratar de hacerle daño ella como mal como ella le dolía, pero que se pierde también. Si tratando de matar a todos sus amigos y su novio no-muertos no grita 'te amo' como un ramo cursi, entonces no sé lo que hace. " Faith se encontraba frente a Cordelia en un instante, un fuerte brazo en ángulo recto presentada contra su cuello, presionando firmemente hacia atrás hasta que fue atrapado contra la pared, luchando por respirar.

"No sé de qué coño estás hablando", escupió , con el pecho agitado por la emoción. "No sabes nada sobre mí, y de ahora en adelante te aconsejaría mantener tu mierda psicopobrable en ti, porque si no, yo personalmente te tiro de alimento a todas las perras por ahí a la espera de conseguir un pedazo de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? "

Cordelia asintió con la cabeza con furia, sin aliento. Con un pequeño empujón más definitivo, Faith la soltó. Inmediatamente se llevo las manos al cuello para eliminar el dolor de su carne magullada. Tal vez si que havia acertado con su pasado.

"Faith, lo siento" ,-graznó ella, ojos color avellana verdaderamente arrepentido.

"No quiero oírlo" -murmuró la cazadora, de regresar a su rincón de la habitación, su cuerpo delgado que parecía enroscarse sobre sí mismo como un escudo protector.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith había permanecido tranquila el resto del día, aunque su cuerpo seguia tenso. Cordelia había intentado entablar conversación con la cazadora un par de veces, pero recibía un silencio sepulcral en cada intento, y después de varios intentos simplemente abandono.

Llevaban en sus literas una hora y Cordelia estaba bastante segura de que la morena aún estaba despierta. Sabía que no podía dormir, su mente regresaba constantemente a la imagen de la otra chica y su escudo protector, sus hombros aparentemente frágiles, ya que de repente encorvaron sobre su cuerpo.

"Realmente lo siento" -dijo al fin murmurando, incapaz de soportar el pesado silencio por más tiempo.

"No hay nada que tengas que lamentar", fue su respuesta amarga, y ella se sorprendió de que le contestara. "No es como si no fuera cierto. Fue un error, y creo que se me fue de las manos, parece como si fuera lo unico que hago. Cada vida que toco se va al infierno. Y ¿qué tengo? Nada. Nada tengo que amar sin embargo, por lo que no les culpo. "

Bajandose de su litera sin problemas, se coloco en el colchon de Faith, Cordelia luchó para ver la de la cara de la otra muchacha. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado poco a poco a la oscuridad, pero ella sólo podía ver el vago contorno, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la cazadora se había apartado de ella. Tendió la mano hacia su cara y se sorprendió al sentir que sus dedos volvían húmedos, el calor de las lágrimas de Faith le estaban quemando los dedos.

-"Ei, No llores" -le susurró con impotencia, arrastrándose sobre el colchón pequeño y tirando a Faith a sus brazos.

"Ahora te pones en plan materno conmigo, C?" bromeó débilmente, dejandose llevar por Cordelia, con la cara situada en la curva de un hombro suave.

"Si no le dices esto a nadie, yo dejare lo de los poemas a un lado", respondió la otra chica, pero el calor que había infundido en su voz se había ido.

"Siempre juegas sucio conmigo", respondió, frotando su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Cordelia. Ella prefería estas bromas un poco juguetónas, algo preferible a la escena emocional que acabava de tener. La autocompasión no era algo que a Faith le gustara, y era un momento poco común que la pillaban con la guardia baja. Por supuesto, Cordelia parecía ser una maestra en eso.

"No hay absolutamente nada malo en mí", dijo la ex reina del baile, pero la cazadora no escuchaba realmente sus palabras. Ella se sentía la suave respiración a través de su cabello, sintió la necesidad de poner un poco más los brazos a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar volver la cabeza un poco más, dejando los labios hacia abajo rozando la piel suave. Había sido un largo, largo tiempo desde que había tenido un contacto real, significativo con otro ser humano. Siempre hubo mujeres dispuestas aquí, pero ella se negó a usarlas, se negó a dejarse utilizar.

"Faith?" Cordelia le susurró con la voz entrecortada, el tacto de los labios increíblemente suaves en su cuello le quito el aliento.

-"Lo siento" -murmuró la cazadora, tirando un poco hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Al intentar apartarse se sorprendió cuando los brazos le rodeánban impedían el movimiento, apretándola en su lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, C? -preguntó tímidamente, moviendo sus dedos lentamente por su espalda.

"Sinceramente no lo sé", fue la respuesta de Cordelia. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía por qué de repente se sentía tan bien con Faith sobre su cuerpo, tener la piel sedosa de la cazadora debajo de sus dedos. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien, y que quería más.

Faith miro un poco hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban en la noche y la miro directamente a los de ella. "Si no quieres que te toque la espalda, vas a tener que dejar de tocarme", dijo resistiendo el impulso de pasar sus dedos bajo la ropa de la otra.

"Tal vez yo quiero que me sigas tocando", respondió Cordelia, de repente envalentonada. Le pareció tan surrealista, en este lugar, ella era capaz de imaginar que el mundo exterior no existía, que sus acciones no tenían consecuencias. No quería nada más de sentir, de perderse en el cuerpo de la otra, pretender que no existían más allá de los confines de la piel, el sudor y el olor pegajoso y dulce de sexo.

"Voy a besarte", susurró Faith, con la cabeza caída hacia abajo lentamente hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban son los de Cordelia. Se detuvo allí, y se dio cuenta de que esta era la manera de la otra chica de salir de allí. Haciéndose caso omiso, junto sus labios para encontrar su objetivo.

Por un momento, simplemente deleitaban con el suave tacto de la piel contra la piel. Pero una lengua se dibujo a lo largo de su labio inferior y la Faith no pudo resistir mas. No había vuelta atrás, los deseos almacenados en su cuerpo tanto tiempo ahora habían avivado una llama salvaje, y sería más fácil en ese momento que le salieran alas y volar, de lo que sería dejar de hacerlo.

Con un gemido profundizó el beso, y de repente hacía mucho que quería hacer eso, era casi abrumador. Rompió el contacto de esa boca tentadora, y besó un camino por su largo cuello, sus dientes mordiendo alternativamente y sus labios chupando pedacitos que la llevaban a la fantasía. En poco tiempo se las había arreglado para deslizar sus manos bajo la camisa de dormir y separarla de la piel de su amante, dejando la huella de sus dedos suaves sobre las costillas antes de depositarlas sobre sus senos por completo. Se había olvidado de cómo era de suave la piel de una mujer, como la arruga de la piel alrededor de los pezones tensos podrían burlarse de la palma de su mano, pero todo volvió a ella en una carrera por el tacto.

Por un momento, se contentó con hacer más que sentir, sus dedos apretando rítmicamente en su premio, sus labios buscando ciegamente la boca de Cordelia, una vez más. El tiempo que el beso fue un poco más duro, un poco más salvajes y C se hizo más agresiva. Hubo fuertes dedos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Faith y como la otra chica la tocaba, ella apenas pudo resistir el impulso a gruñir por el encierro tan delicioso.

Dejar que las uñas cortas apretaran ligeramente hacia abajo hasta que ella podía sentir un pezón entre cada índice y el pulgar, ella lo apretó suavemente, excesivamente cuando el movimiento atrajo un gemido de los labios de Cordelia y que su espalda se arqueara. De pronto, quería verla, quería ver sus curvas desnudas y mirarla a los ojos donde se reflejaba la pasión.

Ella había visto desnuda antes a Cordelia. En este ambiente, eso era algo prácticamente imposible de escapar. Mientras que su mirada se había centrado objetivamente en el estómago apretado, los pechos de alta empresa, el patrón delicado de la clavícula por debajo de la piel suave como la seda, ahora la otra chica se convirtió en algo diferente. Ahora, el rápido ascenso y la caída de sus pechos, el aleteo de la piel por su pulso, el brillo del sudor emergentes de toda las muestras de la pasión de Faith, de su propia existencia. Cerro los labios sobre el pico duro de un pezón, la lengua áspera a través de la carne tierna. Los gemidos que fluye por los labios de la morena más altos eran los sonidos que había causado, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo bien.

El sabor de la piel de la otra chica era una mezcla de gel de la ducha caro, un rastro de detergente de su ropa de cama, y la espiga apenas salado que era naturalmente ella.

Un suspiro, murmuró un por favor, fuertes dedos en sus hombros y Faith se dio cuenta del frenética retorcimiento del cuerpo debajo de ella, de la presión de los muslos largos envueltos alrededor suyo. Ella hizo un movimiento de sus manos hacia el vientre de Cordelia, dejando la boca flotar sobre la de abajo, el cálido aliento abrasador pasando por sus labios y en los pantalones antes de sumergirse en un suave beso. Cordelia estaba tan centrada que no noto que los dedos de Faith se acercaban a su humedad inesperadamente y gritó en voz alta, tanto de sorpresa como de excitación. Rompió el beso separándose, sus ojos en la poca luz que se refleja en la celda buscaban la cara preocupada de Cordelia.

"¿Estás bien?" -susurró, con tierna voz, sus ojos oscuros mirándola a los propios, como tratando de adivinar todos sus secretos.

Con un guiño, Cordelia aseguró a su compañera que estaba bien, pensando por un momento que si hubiera sido alguien que no fuese Faith expresando la suave inquietud que había oído en la pregunta apenas audible, ella podría haber caído enamorada.

Aliviada, Faith dejó caer su frente a descansar en Cordelia, cerro los ojos y su rostro retorciéndose en el placer que sus dedos le daban por el calor húmedo. Con un gemido, se apretó más, entrando en la otra chica, sintiendo las paredes resbaladizas estrecharse a su alrededor. Empezando a un ritmo lento.

"Es tan bueno", susurró, de repente Cordelia. A ciegas encontrándola en la oscuridad, ella abrió la boca, juntando la lenguas al el ritmo con los dedos. Cordelia respondió envolviendo largos brazos alrededor de ella, las manos escondidas debajo de la camisa que Faith seguía llevando y tirando hacia sí hasta que la otra chica estaba casi encima de ella una vez más. A medida que su clímax se acercaba, ella inconscientemente clavaba sus uñas en su cuerpo, y cuando ella alcanzó su punto máximo, dejó marcas rojas, un homenaje de su placer.

Faith se derrumbó contra la otra chica, su cuerpo se deleitaba por los escalofríos que siguieron a través del cuerpo de Cordelia. Su cabeza cayó al hueco de su hombro, y ella la acarició cálidamente.

"Tu aun estas vestida", arrastrando las palabras Cordelia perezosamente un buen rato despues, la distracción de sus uñas acariciar arriba y hacia abajo el brazo de la cazadora la hacia inconscientemente feliz.

"Eso no es importante por el momento", fue la respuesta entre dientes, las palabras retumbaron contra su piel.

-"Puede ser, pero están en mi camino ", dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa, moviendo una mano hasta colarse por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones. Con un suspiro, Faith se apartó de su lado, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los avellanos, una vez más, esta vez ilegibles.

"Cor, no tienes que tocarme para hacerme sentir bien", susurró. "Tocarte, es suficiente para mí."

La mano que había estado dibujando círculos en la espalda de Faith paro de repente. "Hacerte sentir bien no es suficiente", murmuró, emocionado por la forma en las caderas de la cazadora habían empujado instintivamente contra la palma de su mano

"Dios", susurró Faith, aunque exactamente lo que esperaba lograr mediante la invocación del Todopoderoso no estaba del todo clara. Irguiéndose sobre sus antebrazos, levantando su cuerpo hasta la tela de su camisa.

La vista por encima de ella era intrigante. Los ojos de Faith estaban cerrados con fuerza, el labio inferior trazada entre los dientes como la piel se extendía por las mejillas en la pantomima de una mueca. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros como una cortina, y las cejas bajó en un estudio de concentración como la cazadora se entregó más al tacto. La sensación de las caderas balanceándose contra sus dedos era embriagante, y como Cordelia, vio la nariz de Faith ampliarse con furia en un intento casi inútil para atraer más oxígeno en sus pulmones, se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había prestado atención a lo hermoso que era. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas de forma paralela, los ojos que no podía ser descrito como nada menos que del alma, el aleteo de las cejas delgadas exóticas, la plenitud de la oscuridad exuberantes labios de color rosa, el corte de los pómulos afilados ... todo ello se unieron para formar una belleza natural y sin esfuerzo.

Ella sintió que vibraba lo que indica el orgasmo, oyó su aliento y sintió la tensión de los músculos fuertes contra ella y Faith se derrumbó una vez más, y esta vez debido a la pasión de las dos. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvieron en silencio, la respiración por la noche.

"No quiero hablar de esto", dijo Cordelia finalmente, con voz decisiva

"¿Eh?" la otra chica respondió.

"No quiero sentarme a analizar exageradamente esto y tratar de explicarlo" dijo, tratando de explicarse.

"Está bien", arrastrando las palabras Faith con voz suave. "Esta bien. Mañana por la mañana estará bien. ¿Estaremos bien mañana por la noche?"

"Esa es la belleza de ser justo", fue la respuesta, "No hay necesidad de planificar las cosas, sin necesidad de explicaciones. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo y dejar que suceda."

A pesar de su promesa de no analizar, Cordelia estaba haciendo precisamente eso. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Cada vez que la miraba, no era capaz de no pensar en la noche anterior.

Ella realmente había dejado de prestarle mucha atención, ella no habia esperado que Faith fuera tan suave, tan vulnerable a su pasión. Había oído que las cazadoras »lo que quieren, lo tienen« filosóficamente. Pero ella le susurro palabras de preocupación.

Eso le molestaba. Si hubiera sido nada más que un polvo rápido, una liberación de tensión sexual a través del único medio práctico, entonces habría estado bien. Pero, no ha sido así en absoluto. En su lugar, había sido dolorosamente tierna y hermosa, y cuando Faith se había quedado dormida, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su cintura, Cordelia no había sido capaz de encontrar la fuerza para desenredarse de su abrazo y se volvió a caer en la comodidad de su propia cama. Eso quería decir que esta mañana se había despertado con el calor de otro cuerpo pegado firmemente contra el suyo.

Faith había murmurado un "Buenos días" tranquila, arqueando su cuerpo en una curva felina se estiró antes de rodar de la cama, sus pies descalzos relleno suavemente contra el duro suelo y se acercó a la pica, ahuecando las manos hacia el chorro de agua fria para podía tomar un trago. Cordelia se había quedado allí tumbada, sintiéndose vulnerable a su desnudez, el olor de la otra chica, aparentemente grabado en su piel. Un golpe suave contra su pecho reveló que Faith había recuperado su pijama, y ella se deslizó de forma precipitada, con ganas de recuperar el sentido de la igualdad entre ellas.

Fiel a sus deseos, Faith no había dicho una sola palabra sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, permaneciendo la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Por una vez, Cordelia se encontró deseando que la otra chica hablara, que iba a abrir la boca y que el sarcasmo patentado volvería, porque tan pronto como lo hizo, ella sabría que ella estaba tratando con la misma Faith que ella conocía y no una entidad nueva. Pero no, allí estaba ella, con calma hojeaba algún libro, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Después de verla ojear página tras página.

La decisión de que cualquier argumento tendría más de un impacto a quemarropa, Cordelia se incorporó en la silla que había estado ocupando, acecho por la habitación hasta que ella estaba de pie delante de la pequeña mesa que servía de mostrador. Inclinándose sobre sus brazos, esperó a que la cazadora mirara hacia arriba y ver lo que quería, y cuando la otra chica no lo hizo, sintió que su ira crecía.

"¿Por qué no me jodes?" por fin entre dientes, con sus ojos furiosos de la ex animadora frente a ella.

"Tengo la impresión de que ya lo he hecho", respondió lentamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba su homólogo de cerca, tratando de averiguar qué es exactamente lo habían llevado a este ataque repentino.

"No", sentencio Cordelia, "No lo hiciste. Joder es duro y rápido, te corres y eso es todo. Joder no es tocarme como si me fuera a romper y la mayoría no preguntaría si estoy bien ".

"Ya veo", arrastrando las palabras Faith, sintiéndose un poco más en el control de esta conversación. Por supuesto, que todavía dejó aproximadamente el 90% confundida acerca de ella, pero al menos poco a poco se siente un poco más segura. -"Así que estás enfadada conmigo porque no te he tratado como una mierda? "

-"Sí" -dijo Cordelia feliz, dando una palmada con su mano con fuerza hacia abajo sobre la mesa para enfatizar su punto. "Eso es exactamente."

"¿Y quieres que te traten así? " Faith preguntó lentamente, doblando las cejas en confusión.

-"Bueno ... no, pero... yo no quiero que seas amable conmigo tampoco ", respondió la otra chica, ahora un poco mas calmada.

"¿Por qué diablos no?" la cazadora casí gritó molesta. En todo caso, eso hizo hincapié en la utilidad de su "si quiero algo, lo tengo de la 'filosofía. Se podría pensar que, en todo caso, la otra chica estaba loca porque habían dormido juntas, pero eso no parecía molestarla.

"Porque si eres buena conmigo, involuntariamente podrías empezar a gustarme, y ninguna de nosotras quiere que eso suceda", replicó Cordelia, enderezando la espalda mientras permanecía de pie, haciendo su mejor nivel para mirar hacia abajo con arrogancia hacia faith.

"Oh claro,, por supuesto", gruñó Faith con sarcasmo, "ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Por qué malgastar el próximo año en llevarnos bien cuando podríamos estar odiando a todas las demás tipas y jodiendo con ellas? Quiero decir, francamente, ¿de qué sirve la capacidad de tener una conversación civil a riesgo de perder todo eso? Y quiera Dios que la primera vez que alguien me toca en cuatro años, quiero disfrutar de ella, o que, tal vez me importen sus sentimientos y tratar de no hacerle daño. Claro como soy una perra psicótica y asesina no se portarme como una persona. Por supuesto que no, porque cada vez que lo intento, tu y todos los demás están para recordarme que eso es imposible ".

"¿Cuatro años?" Cordelia repitió, un poco sorprendida. "Durante todo el tiempo que has estado aquí, no has tenido relaciones sexuales, nunca?"

"Joder ... de todo lo que he dicho, eso es lo único que has oído?" la cazadora gruñó.

-"Bueno, es bastante impactante ", insistió Cordelia, con los ojos abiertos.

"Eso es todo. Tu te vas a sentar aquí", dijo Faith, saltando sobre el mostrador y cogiendo de los hombros a Cordelia retirandola hacia el punto más distante en la pequeña biblioteca. "No vamos a decir otra palabra, ni una, o yo te jodere encima de esta mesa, de manera que cualquiera que venga o pase nos pueda ver. Y esto es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a volver allí y sentarme tranquilamente y leer mi libro. No quiero verte o escucharte o tener que pensar en ti por el resto del día. ¿Lo has entendido? "

"Jesús. Que mal genio" Cordelia contesto, y Faith sintió su cuerpo preparado para saltar, de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que la chica viera que iba en serio.

"Faith, tienes visita." Las palabras rompieron la tensión. Con el ceño fruncido, la cazadora se alejó de Cordelia despacio, con los músculos luchando contra el dominio de sí misma para no abalanzarse sobre la chica, a pesar de la presencia de la guardia en la puerta. Con un gruñido de frustración, por fin se giro, mirando de nuevo una vez más, mientras seguía la guardia de la puerta.

Momentos después, se encontró en la sala de visitas, mirando a través de la mesa de madera.

"¿A qué debo el honor, Deadboy?" -preguntó, incapaz de mantener el rencor de su voz.

"Uh, sólo vine a comprobar que estabas bien" -dijo con vacilación, recogiendo la tensión evidente en su cuerpo. "Y, uh, ver cómo iban las cosas con Cordy y todo eso."

"Con Cordy? Ver cómo van las cosas con Cordy? Esta loca, así es como van las cosas" explotó Faith, incapaces de mantener la apariencia de calma. "O la sacas de aquí o me sacas a mi, porque juro por Dios, un día, no seré capaz de soportarlo más. Y cuando llegue ese día ..." Se interrumpió, incapaz de pensar en una vil amenaza suficiente para calmarla en este momento.

"Wow. Así que se las ha arreglado para hacer todo eso", dijo, señalando vagamente a su postura agresiva ", en sólo tres semanas, eh."

"Yo era feliz antes de que viniera aquí. Estaba en la cárcel, pero yo estaba feliz. Tal vez eso es todo ... mi vida nunca puede ser pacífica. Finalmente logran encontrar algo de calma, y los poderes la envían aquí para destruir todo lo que me a costado años construir en menos de un mes de mierda. Ella es mi penitencia. Siempre pensé que yo lo habría encontrado después de que salí de aquí, pero al parecer eso no era lo suficientemente bueno. Tenía que llegar a mí. Y un infierno de una es, también. " Finalmente, se empieza ya a respirar normalmente otra vez, parte de la tensión que sale de los hombros.

"No crees que ella hablaría conmigo, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, casi tímidamente. "Tal vez yo pueda conseguir que retroceda un poco."

"Por supuesto que no, Deadboy. Eres el número uno en su lista de gente a la que odiar en este momento", dijo Faith con una sonrisa. "Definitivamente una persona non grata para Cordelia" -. Ella esta muy enfadada contigo. Y ahora que lo pienso de ella, tal vez debería estarlo yo también. Después de todo, si no hubieses dejado que la arrestaran, entonces no estaría aquí, causando estragos en mi vida ".

"Estoy seguro de que una vez se adapte, las cosas van a mejorar", esperaba Ángel, no muy seguro de él, pero tratando de tranquilizar a la cazadora, no obstante.

"Simplemente no la entiendo, para nada." Por un momento, Faith tuvo la tentación de hablarle de la noche anterior, sobre el argumento bastante absurdo que acababa de darle, pero se contuvo.

"Ella no es tan mala, no una vez que llegues a conocerla", dijo Ángel, se retorcía incómodo en su asiento.

"Así que, eh, aparte de Cordelia, ¿qué tal?" -preguntó por último, con la esperanza de traer un poco de ligereza en la conversación.

"No hay margen de Cordelia. Mi vida está saturada de Cordelia. Ella es el monstruo de veinte metros que se comió mi vida", murmuró Faith, con la cabeza descansando sobre la mesa de madera dura, con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

"De hecho, ella probablemente estaría muy halagada al saberlo", reflexionó el vampiro, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. -Dile que vendré a verla la semana que viene. ¿Hay algo que quieras que te traiga cuando venga? "

"Tapones para los oídos", respondió ella, con voz ahogada por la mesa.

Ángel se echó a reír.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Qué?, yo no tengo ninguna visita de Su Alteza Real?" Eran las primeras palabras que escuchó Faith al entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca. Cordelia estaba en su habitual sitio, con sus largas piernas estiradas y los pies apoyados sobre la mesa.

"El vendra a verte la semana que viene. Sólo estaba tanteando esta semana, preguntándose si querrías hablar con él," fue la respuesta. Faith miraba a su alrededor, en busca de otro lugar donde ponerse, pero no contenta con lo que veía y no pudiendo aguantar más, gruño: "Estás en mi sitio."

"Es mi sitio ahora", fue la simple respuesta de la alta morena.

Se puso la mano en la frente como para protegerse de un dolor de cabeza, Faith estaba de pie, mirando con incredulidad como la otra chica seguía sentada mirándose las uñas como si no pasara nada.

En este momento C pensó que tenía en la mano todas las cartas. Había conseguido romper el equilibrio de poder y estaba aprovechándose de eso. Cómo volver atrás?

De repente Faith se quedo inmóvil, su mente no paraba. Sus anteriores ataques de ira y la agresión no había tenido tanto éxito como a ella le hubiese gustado. Se había respaldado también lejos de todos y cada uno, por no hacer ningún daño. Bueno, excepto por el dolor en el cuello que se había ido con Cordelia ayer por la tarde. Como podia esa chica no acordarse de lo peligrosa que era, que fue cpaz de torturar hasta casi la muerte a su ex vigilante.

Faith todavía se encontraba de pie, su mirada aún se centraba perezosamente en Cordelia. También se dio cuenta de que el plan aparentemente ya había empezado sin ella, porque ella casi podía sentir el nerviosismo que salia de la otra chica en oleadas, aunque se esforzó por estar fresca y despreocupado. Debe ser inquietante, que te miren tan a fondo durante, una media hora? ¿Ese es el tiempo que llevaba allí de pie, contemplando la falta de juicio de la otra muchacha.

"Es la hora de cerrar." Una vez mas se rompio la tension del ambiente, Faith se volvió lentamente, con los ojos viendo a la guardia aburrida descansar en el umbral. Había sido una tarde tranquila, y por lo tanto no tenian nada mas que hacer que apagar las luces del tirón y esperar a que la guardia cerrase la puerta.

Se las arregló para pasar el resto de la noche sin hablar. Cordelia podía balbucear durante horas, sin aportar nada, a veces ella pensaba que fingía hablar con ella sólo para poder oír su propia voz. Fue bastante fácil salir al comedor. Esta noche, a diferencia de todas las noches, ella no rompió el contacto visual. Por lo general, solo tenia que abstenerse de mirar a C, pensando que de hacerlo sería dar a la otra chica la impresión de que ella era un galán de Hollywood, de los que se rumoreaba que tenían citas con estrellas. Esta vez, se negó a mirar al otro lado, incluso cuando Cordelia vaciló, cuando dejó caer la cabeza y sus ojos se centraron en el contenido de esta.

Después de la cena, se unió a Cordelia mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Faith por lo general se ducha por las mañanas, por lo que C se alarmó cuando la otra chica se puso a caminar a su lado, con las cosas del baño en su mano. A pesar de que ella había tenido tres semanas para acostumbrarse a sí misma a la extrañeza de la ducha cuando otras personas estaban alrededor, aun no estaba muy cómoda con éllo, prefiriendo fingir que estaba sola, que ella no estaba rodeado de bromas obscenas y la piel desnuda y el chapoteo del agua en cuerpos de otras personas.

Ella no podía hacer eso esta noche, porque Faith estaba allí, de pie a su lado, de reojo la observaba con atención. Cordelia se apresuró en su rutina. La cazadora habia terminado mucho antes que ella, obtando por apoyarse contra la pared, una leve sonrisa leve se formo en su boca mientras sus ojos trazaban el cuerpo de C con una mezcla de lujuria y posesión.

Faith, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de esa sección del plan. Cordelia tenia un gran cuerpo, extremidades largas, piel bronceada y un poco de músculo. Sus pechos encaban con su cuerpo, estos eran reales, Faith estaba segura. En realidad, ella recordaba vagamente a C murmurar algo sobre sus tetas, al parecer dando las gracias de lo buenas que eran, porque seguro que Ángel no le pagaba el dinero suficiente para solucionar los posibles problemas.

"Estas disfrutando del espectáculo?" La cazadora fue sorprendida por esas palabras. Había estado tan atrapada en los atributos de Cordelia, que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. En respuesta, dejó una sonrisa perezosa en su cara y poso una vez mas la vista en el cuerpo desnudo que tenia delante, mirándola de pies a cabeza y viceversa. La mirada de indignación en el rostro del C habría sido suficiente recompensa

Con los brazos a los costados, Faith invit mirarla, provocando verla a los ojos. Ella sabía que se veía bien en casi cualquier circunstancia, su cuerpo y sus músculos finos. Sabía que con su pelo largo y oscuro con las gotas de agua que aún caían en su cuerpo, sus rasgos más exóticos se hicieron ver. Sus atributos no eran otra cosa que burlarse de cualquiera, y cuando vio los ojos color avellana dudo, esa mirada se centraba en la curva encima de su pecho, eso hizo ampliar la sonrisa de Faith.

El tiempo decidio que el espectáculo había terminado, ella giró sobre sus talones, dejando a una asombrada y confusa Cordelia. Durante el dia no havia tenido la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra la sensualidad de la otra chica, y ahora se encontró con que la dejó un poco fuera de balance y muy excitada, dos cosas que la hicieron sentir incomoda. La única manera de hacerlo por el resto del año, con Faith era mantener la ventaja, y por alguna razón, sentia que era una batalla que estaba perdiendo repentinamente.

En el momento en que ella llego a la celda, Faith estaba allí, descansando perezosamente en la litera inferior, aparentemente durmiendo. Subio a la litera superior, tratando de recordar los eventos del día para saber exactamente donde había empezado a salir mal. Imágenes de Faith, su piel brillante a través de una ligera capa de agua seguía apareciendo, sin embargo, se distrajo de la tarea, y mucho después las luces se habían apagado y las puertas se habían cerrado, todavía estaba tratando de descifrar todo, tratando de entender el zumbido que en la actualidad corre por sus venas.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué se había acostado con Faith en primer lugar. No era la primera vez que ella había hecho algo con lo que se sintió bien solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, pero después de las pequeñas indiscreciones que había sido capaz de levantarse y marcharse después. Eso era lo que atraía sobre eso, en realidad. Su vida había sido complicada, por decir algo. Tener un vampiro como jefe, con visiones que la golpeaban sin previo aviso, un fantasma como compañero de piso. Todas estas cosas tenían que afectar a sus relaciones. Por suerte o por desgracia, según el caso, ella no había tenido una relación que durara el tiempo suficiente para hacer necesarias las explicaciones, y garantizar que la "relación" no duró pasadas veinticuatro horas era una buena manera de mantener eso.

Pero como se explica eso? Si hubiera sido meramente caliente, teniendo la primera, y única opción era poner remedio a eso? No, eso no era del todo cierto. ¿Si hubiese compartido la celda con otra persona conocida, no habría ni siquiera pensado hacer con ellos lo que había hecho con Faith. Así que se encontró con la atractiva cazadora. Eso no quería decir nada, de verdad. Mucha gente había pensado que Ted Bundy era atractiva, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera adecuada como pareja. Tal vez fue todo por la situación. Ella había sentido lástima por lo que le había dicho, y luego vio a Faith llorando por su culpa, y ella sólo quería consolarla, pero ella se había sentido tan bien, su cuerpo presionándola, suave en todos los lugares adecuados, y ella sólo había dejado de pensar por completo.

Un susurro irrumpió en sus pensamientos, y de repente no se encontraba en su colchón. Ella estaba en el suelo, tropezando hacia delante hasta que chocó ligeramente con los barrotes, con unas manos agarrándola firmemente mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Y entonces vio que Faith estaba allí, detrás de ella, y sus pantalones de dormir habían desaparecido y unas manos estaban en sus pechos, los dedos en sus pezones ahora duros y presionándolos con fuerza, enviando una sacudida de excitación abrasador hasta sus piernas. Ella podía sentir la cálida humedad de una boca contra la parte posterior de su cuello, una succión fuerte y el roce de los dientes en su piel.

"Es esto lo que quería, la princesa?" dijo la vos a su espalda, y una de esas manos trazaban por la barriga, más allá para enterrar los dedos fuertemente en su humedad, y ella no podía contestar, no podía hacer más que gemir.

"Has estado pensando en mí? porque haré realidad lo que querías" gruñó una vez más la voz a su espalda, los dedos se mueven en círculos alrededor de su clítoris duro, y Cordelia se preguntó cómo era posible que eso la excitara tan rápidamente.

Entonces, los dedos se habían ido, y ella casi lloró hasta que los volvió a sentir, sentir suave y sedoso cabello contra su abdomen, y se dio cuenta de que Faith estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, la espalda contra los barrotes. Pero luego los dedos que la habían estado acariciándo se estaban enterrado en su interior, y el calentor de una lengua estaba presionando contra ella y ella solo podía tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, para escucharse lo que tenía que ser un grito arrancado de su garganta ya que su cuerpo estaba explotando.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero afortunadamente Faith estaba allí para cogerla, bajándola asta el suelo. Unas manos ásperas tiraron de ella hasta los muslos, cubriendo los hombros más fuertes, y de repente fue suspendida casi en el aire, sólo con los hombros hacia atrás y apoyando la parte superior sobre el duro y frío hormigón. Faith tenia la cabeza entre las piernas de nuevo, ella se intento agarrar al suelo, era demasiado, un placer tan intenso que acababa siendo doloroso.

Ella estaba rogando, suplicando, para que la cazadora parara y la soltara, no estaba segura. Su cara palida sobre la piedra fría, sus caderas se resistian y tiró casi sin control en contra de la boca implacable y la lengua se burlaba de ella hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se volvía a tensar, una vez más, con la espalda arqueada, tenia miedo de romperse, y terminar gritando el nombre de Faith " el climax llego, cavando los dedos impotentes en el suelo de cemento, en busca de un agarre que no encontró.

Estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperarse, con las piernas se dejó caer somo una percha sobre los hombros de Faith, sobre las rodillas de la otra chica. Con los ojos abiertos, ella vio a la cazadora, con la mano sin hacer nada limpiando las huellas de la pasión de Cordelia de sus labios, sus ojos pesados se centraban en ella, una sola lágrima trazando un camino de plata por su mejilla.

"Eso es lo que quería la princesa?" -preguntó con voz ronca, su voz sin emoción.

Cordelia luchó por sentarse, su corazón comenzaba a la calmarse. Tendió la mano con suavidad, le puso una mano en la mejilla de Faith, se sorprendió cuando la otra chica hizo una mueca, señalando con la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Querías utilizar mi cuerpo para saciarte, ser sólo una mierda sin cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esto, porque nunca mas se volverá a repetir." Su voz era fría y dura, intentando haveriguar el remolino de emociones a través de sus ojos oscuros, y Cordelia sintió un nudo en el estómago.

"Faith, yo. .." empezó, pero luego se apagó, no está seguro de qué decir. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podría perjudicar a Faith. Molestarla, irritarla, enfurecerla tal vez, pero no hacerle daño. Pero ella tenía, ella necesitaba desesperadamente hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Faith se quedó en silencio, mirando la boca de Cordelia abrir y cerrar sin decir nada, con los ojos transmitió su impotencia y confusión. El plan, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido un mal plan. Todo ese tiempo perdido tratando de escapar de esto, y todo lo por una morena exasperan-te para quitarle todo lo que ella había ganado. Se sentía furiosa y sucia, y por encima de todo tenía una marea de auto-odio amenazando con ahogarla. Por un momento, Faith tenía miedo de estar enferma, que el ácido del estómago la obligaría a avergonzarse aún más delante de la morena que la observaba con atención.

Ella quería huir, correr, pero no tenían a dónde ir. Los barrotes de acero se burlaban de ella. Todo lo que siempre era o había sido estaba encerrado en esta celda, el olor de la capa de sexo al aire, existentes insatisfecha e infeliz. Un objeto, un medio para un fin. Eso es todo lo que era, nada más que un juguete que se utilizaba para el disfrute de los demás. Durante toda su vida, esa era la manera en la que había actuado, y quería reírse de sí misma por ser tan tonta como para pensar que ella podría cambiar eso, por estar bajo la impresión equivocada de que quizás esta vez las cosas eran diferentes.

"No puedo explicarte las cosas que ni yo misma entiendo", dijo Cordelia vacilante, su voz suave irrumpió en el silencio más profundo. Ella había visto la cara de Faith, la había sorprendido la mirada de repulsión que ella había visto en los ojos de la otra chica. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mirada no se dirigía a ella, que sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada, el odio dirigido hacia adentro, que ella había entendido el silencio perfecto que había alcanzado el cuerpo de la cazadora.

"Levántate". Las palabras roncas eran su única respuesta.

-No, Faith, quiero que ... Mira, no sé qué es exactamente esto " ella lo intentó de nuevo, moviendo las manos en gestos sus cuerpos, "pero definitivamente es algo. Tal vez estoy cansado de estar solo y tal vez tu... tu eres... no sé lo que eres. Lo único que sé es que me equivoqué al decir lo que dije antes, yo estaba asustada y no sabía cómo explicar las cosas y te ataque a ti. Tu no parecías molesta, y yo quería que te sintieras como yo lo hice, y tu no te merecías eso. "

"No importa". Con una mirada fría en sus ojos, palabras amargas irrumpian en su explicación.

"Si que importa. Mira, no quiero que todo esto termine por mi culpa", respondió Cordelia, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con sus palabras. No quería que esto terminase? Eso sin duda era mas sencillo de lo que parecía.

Faith soltó un bufido. "Nunca creí que fueras tan difícil para el sexo, C."

"No es eso lo que quiero decir, y tú lo sabes -le soltó Cordelia, incapaz de contenerse.

-"Ya veo. Y que es exactamente lo quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres? Una relación? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que nos cojamos de la mano y vayamos al taller de manualidades para hacernos pequeños regalos una a la otra? ¿O simplemente quieres que esté aquí para follar cada vez que quieras? Tu propia putita ", se burló la cazadora. Estaba enfadada, enfadada consigo misma y furiosa con Cordelia. "Un gran paso para ti, ¿ya que eres la reina C? Tu gobernabas el mundo, y ahora has tenido que recurrir a una basura como yo."

"La única persona que te odia aquí eres tu misma Faith -siseó Cordelia. "Yo voy a estar esperando ahí en tu cama, por razones que actualmente se me escapan, y cuando una vez más te unas a la sociedad civilizada, no dudes en venir a mi lado."

Durante un largo tiempo, la cazadora se quedó donde estaba, indispuesta a aceptar la comodidad que se le había ofrecido claramente, hasta que se le olvidó por qué no la querían en primer lugar. Cuando finalmente se deslizó bajo las sábanas, unos largos brazos se acercaron para envolverla, y se acurrucó en el calor reconfortante, una extraña sensación de seguridad la envolvía mientras se fue quedando dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia pesadillas, que pensaba que habían desaparecido. Es evidente que no era así y a pesar de que en alguna parte de su subconsciente savia que solo era un sueño, no podía dejar de sentir el miedo a través de su cuerpo, tal como lo había hecho antes.

La habitación era pequeña, con un color oscuro del paso del tiempo y los malos tratos. Ella siempre lo tubo lo mas limpio posible, todas sus escasas pertenencias estaban en su sitio, el edredón fino tirado en la cama cada mañana. Nunca hubo ropa desordenada por el piso. Ella no tenía nada más, por lo menos podía tener su orgullo.

Al volver de la escuela su madre ya estaba borracha, un desconocido descansando en el sofá como si fuera suyo, y ella trató de moverse en silencio, sin querer llamar la atención mientras se movía a su habitación. Cuando su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos, para protestar de que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo en la escuela, lo había ignorado, a sabiendas de que era mejor pasar hambre que ir por ahí.

Se había producido una pelea, con gritos y el sonido de cristales rotos, y al oír el portazo detrás de quienquiera que fuese que había estado sentado en el sofá cuando llegó a casa, sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Se tiro en su cama haciéndose un ovillo, deseando desesperadamente en convertirse en una sombra y desaparecer en la oscuridad, ella había escuchado con atención el sonido de pasos, cada minuto arrastrando lentamente hasta que finalmente el lento raspe se detuvo en la puerta.

La débil luz del pasillo encendida detrás de su madre y ver que llevaba en la mano el cinturón de cuero grueso, Faith podía sentir la cicatriz de su espalda doler-le, recordándole lo que ocurrió la última vez. El pelo negro sobresalía en espigas, los ojos con embadurnados de rimel, y ver los temblores finos que se producían en aquel cuerpo casi dolorosos, una señal de abstinencia.

La mujer se burlaba de ella, su voz chirriante diciéndole cuán inútil era como los golpes seguían lloviendo sobre la pequeña, los brazos delgados tratando de proteger su cabeza. De alguna manera, sabía que Faith era más fuerte de lo que era la mujer y eso la hizo enfadar. Tenia sus manos encima, tratando se sujetarla. Azotándola a ciegas, sonrió en su satisfacción por la sensación sólida de carne en la carne, con la esperanza de que le daría tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Cordelia había sido despertada de golpe por las contorsiones apenas contenidas y gemidos suaves, como gritos. Por un momento, miró a su alrededor a ciegas, sin saber dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando, hasta que el cuerpo caliente a su lado la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Era Faith, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, las manos en alto en una postura defensiva que le suplicaba y le rogaba a su visitante nocturno con una voz pequeña, débil. Con la esperanza de despertarla de su pesadilla, Cordelia se inclinó, colocar las manos fuertes en los hombros de la Cazadora y sacudiéndola, sólo para ser recompensada por un golpe en la mandíbula que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Hizo una mueca, notando la sangre en la lengua, se inclinó de nuevo, poniendo su boca junto a la curva de una oreja.

"Faith!" ella gritó, haciendo despertar de golpe a la cazadora.

"¿Eh?" gruñó ella, entornando los ojos para concentrarse en rostro de Cordelia.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla", dijo la otra chica con total naturalidad. "Una muy mala, si tuviera que adivinar".

Y entonces Faith lo recordó, podía oler el viejo apartamento en la nariz, podía sentir los golpes del cuero frío contra su piel. Ella se puso rígida, alejándose de Cordelia mientras se sentaba y con la cabeza descansando en sus manos.

"Lo siento, te he despertado" -murmuró ella, avergonzada de que la otra chica la había visto de esa manera.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Cordelia preguntó, tratando de no ahogarse al olor amargo de cobre en su lengua.

"Preferiría no hacerlo", fue la respuesta, y Cordelia suspiró.

Cordelia se levantó para enjuagarse la boca, ese sabor cada vez la asqueaba mas.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Faith observando con cautela.

"Sólo un mal sabor en la boca", respondió Cordelia. Por alguna razón, ella no quería que la otra chica supiera del golpe, sabiendo que la cazadora se culpaba por su falta de control.

"Uh-huh," arrastrando las palabras la cazadora, incrédula.

-"Ya sabes" -comenzó Cordelia, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema: "Yo nunca llegue a devolverte el favor anoche".

"Pensé que habíamos establecido que yo no te había hecho ningún favor", replicó Faith, vagamente consciente de que Cordelia estaba tratando de ser evasiva.

"Sea como fuere, todavía no te he podido tocar." Ella estaba encima de Faith ahora, con las manos tirando del dobladillo de la camisa fina que tenia puesta la cazadora, y Faith decidió dejar de ser esquiva. Que la tocasen con cariño sería bueno en este momento, además, esas manos suaves habían logrado quitarle la ropa antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y cuando levantó la vista, vio que C también estaba desnuda.

Empujando ligeramente contra sus fuertes hombros, Cordelia guiaba a Faith a la cama, su cuerpo se extiende a lo largo de ella. Por un momento, ella estaba contenta de sentir el tacto de piel contra piel, sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra chica moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Pero luego se convirtió en demasiado, y sus labios descendió a tocar la piel de ensueño, haciendo caso omiso a la punzada que le dio su mandíbula, ella lamió y chupó un camino por el cuello Faith".

Podía sentir la mancha húmeda de la excitación de Faith contra su vientre, los talones presionando firmemente contra sus nalgas. Fue un sentimiento maravilloso, y ella pasó largos minutos así, la boca alternando entre los dos pechos, hasta que oyó la respiración Faith comenzó a acelerarse, sentía los dedos en su cabello volviéndose mas agresivos, más descuidados. Echó su cuerpo hacia arriba y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, los dedos se desplazan fácilmente en su lugar, ella comenzó a presionar lentamente con su cuerpo, dejando que su peso y el momento hacer todo el trabajo.

La posición de su cuerpo ligeramente a la izquierda de Faith, y ella pudo ver, a través de los ojos medio entornados -los resultados de sus esfuerzos. El arco elegante de cuello largo, el impaciente movimiento de sus piernas y los ojos bien cerrados en combinación con una serie de palabras suaves, sin sentido y estímulos hasta que finalmente vio la oscuridad congelar a la cazadora, su cuerpo perfecto se dejó caer pesada-mente sobre la almohada delgada, temblores todavía saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Cor", dijo finalmente con voz suave.

"¿Sí?" la otra chica preguntó, rodando sobre su lado, mirando a la cara pacífica debajo de ella.

"No iras a hacer que salga la psicótica en mi, ¿verdad? Porque me estoy sintiendo bastante bien en este momento, y me estaba preguntando si una vez más ibas a conseguir encontrar la manera de joderme el día ".

"¿Eh, bueno ... no puedo prometer nada." Ella no iba a mentir, los episodios psicóticos a menudo se sorprenden tanto como lo hicieron a la persona a quien se dirigieron.

Parecía que sólo momentos después sus ojos se habían cerrado por segunda vez esa noche, pero llegó la mañana. Esta mañana, demostró no ser diferente. De hecho, ambas fueron probablemente un poco peor que de costumbre, los ojos empañados se centraron en las bandejas delante de ellas.

Faith fue la primera en salir del estupor, emitiendo un bostezo mientras se estiraba, sintiendo sus hombros refrescarse. Tomando un momento para fregar sus ojos, ella finalmente miró al indicador de nivel de consciencia de Cordelia. Lo que vio cuando lo hizo le dio miedo.

"¿Te he hecho yo esto?" -preguntó ella, los dedos suaves trazando sobre el moretón violeta pálido que cubría la mejilla de la chica. Cordelia se apartó del contacto, al lugar le dolía un poco más ahora. Consternada por el hecho, vio la mirada de tristeza que se extendió por el rostro de su compañera en el movimiento.

"Fue un accidente", dijo con su mejor tono conciliador, señalando que Faith había dejado caer la mano sin vida a la mesa. "Tenias una pesadilla, y no debería haberte agarrado de los hombros como lo hice yo ..."

"No te inventes excusas para mí," soltó Faith, apretó los puños y los soltó inútilmente.

"No estoy poniendo excusas", respondió Cordelia, esta vez con voz más aguda. "Te estoy diciendo lo que pasó. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y en lugar de gritar-te en el oído o darte un golpe cito, me incliné sobre ti y te agarre de los hombros y te sacudí. Tu probablemente pensaste que yo era lo que estabas soñando. Dios Faith, que estabas dormida. No es como si lo hubieses hecho adrede ".

"¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?" pregunto la cazadora, arqueando una ceja. Enjuague su boca, evadiendo las preguntas de Faith, haciendo el amor con ella ... haciendo el amor con ella. "¿O sólo me echaste un polvo para que me olvidara".

"¿Podríais hablar más bajo las dos" dijo una nueva voz, y distrayéndolas de sus argumentos, levantaron la vista. Me refiero a que todas las noches las escuchamos. 'Faith, eso es todo, oh Dios ... Faith más, más duro, por favor, Faith, más duro, oh sí, oh sí, oh sí ... Faith! ¿No podemos por lo menos tener el desayuno en paz? "

Unas risitas estallaron a su alrededor por los gritos de pasión de Cordelia y Faith miro a la otra chica que estaba como un tomate de la vergüenza.

"Ya le mostraste quien manda, Faith", otra voz llamó, impulsado por la atención de sus compañeros. "Yo siempre he pensado que eras un poco arrogante."

"Arrogante? Arrogante!" Cordelia chilló, la vergüenza se había transformando en furia cuando ella se levantó de la mesa, agarró fuertemente cuchara con la mano mientras recorría los rostros a su alrededor, tratando de saber con exactitud quién había sido tan tonta como para decir eso de ella. "¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Cordelia," Faith dijo tranquilamente, mirando la morena mover la cuchara amenazadora mente a un grupo de sospechosas probables. Aunque no tenía dudas de que ella podría proteger a los dos en caso de necesidad, no había necesidad de luchar contra un cuarto lleno de presos potencialmente violentos si no fuera totalmente necesario.

"¿Qué?" dijo bruscamente, mientras continuaba mirando a las internas ahora sonriendo.

"Cordelia, cielo," trató de nuevo Faith, la esperanza de que tal vez se calmaría con sus caricias a la chica, evidentemente furiosa.

"¿No me llames cielo", dijo ferozmente, dejando caer la cuchara a la mesa con disgusto. "Me voy".

Con un suspiro, Faith recogió sus dos bandejas, ignorando las risas divertidas flotando por la habitación, y se fue después hacia donde se havia perdido la figura indignada de su amante. La indignación fue esbozada claramente por los hombros rígidos de Cordelia cuando ella la siguió por el pasillo, y Faith se dio cuenta de que iba a costar-le mucho tiempo calmarla después de esto y mas para que pudieran regresar a la normalidad.

Agradecida de que la otra chica eligiera para ir a la biblioteca.

"Cordelia", dijo con calma, al verla apoyada contra la mesa pequeña que Faith suele reclamar como suya.

"No me hables", fue la respuesta entre dientes, y puso miro a los ojos de Faith. Está claro que iba a ser ella la que aclarara las cosas para regresar a asuntos más importantes.

"No me digas que vas a dejar que te afecte lo que ellas han dicho de ti." Ella trató de inyectar una buena cantidad de incredulidad en su voz, con la esperanza, como mínimo, para estimular a la otra chica a una respuesta.

"Faith", dijo finalmente Cordelia, su voz un susurro agonizante "nos podían oír. "

Bueno, ella no entendía. "¿Quién podía oír qué?"

"Ellas" -dijo Cordelia, gesticulando expansiva mente a su alrededor, "nos oían",-concluyó ella, señalando entre las dos, "cuando ... tu ya sabes."

"Oh," soltó Faith había diversión en su voz. "En realidad te escuchaban a ti, no a mí. Por otra parte, es que todo te molesta? Hola, hay temas mucho más importantes que tratar aquí, como el hematoma bastante grande que tienes esta mañana, gracias a mí."

"Eso", escupió la otra chica, agitando sin cuidado, "no es nada comparado con esto. ¿Sabías que podían oírnos?

"Pues sí, Cordy. El sonido puede viajar a través de los barrotes, ya sabes. Ellos no tienen absolutamente nada de aislamiento," arrastrando las palabras la cazadora, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

"En primer lugar, no me llames Cordy. Me recuerda a ese niño con síndrome de Down del programa de la tele. En segundo lugar, "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" la voz de Cordelia estaba cada vez más elevada cuando.

"¿Que niño con síndrome de Down?" Por alguna razón, no pareció importante seguir adelante.

"Ya sabes ... Corky. Fue en ese programa con el hermano menor de Rob Lowe, que tenía sida y todo el mundo tenía miedo de él", respondió Cordelia, irritad por que su charla había sido interrumpida para dar detalles innecesarios.

"El hecho es que tu sabías que otras personas podían oírnos y no me lo dijiste", respondió la morena, su rabia de nuevo volvía a salir.

"Dios, C. ¿En serio crees que los barrotes mágicamente impiden que el sonido se escape?" Faith preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Yo. .. Yo. .. ¿Y por qué sólo se burlan de mí. Tu hacías los mismos ruidos más adelante. Oh Cordelia ... por favor ... por favor, por favor, oh follame ... sí, al igual que ... Dios sí ... " la morena alta se burló, irritada porque la reacción de Faith fue una sonrisa seductora.

-"Sí, pero yo estaba tranquila cuando lo hice. No hay necesidad de montar un espectáculo para el bloque entero, al contrario de otras de Sunnydale excesivamente dramáticas que podría mencionar: "Se burlo Faith porque, bueno, era divertido.

"Yo no soy demasiado dramática," gritó la acusada, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa con ira.

-Entonces, supongo que soy mejor para hacer gritar de placer a una chica, supongo, "fue la respuesta perezosa.

"Ah, ya veo", respondió rápidamente Cordelia, con unas lágrimas en su voz.

"¡Ah joder" -murmuró Faith, al darse cuenta rápidamente que la situación se había vuelto de mal a peor. Ahora tenía que pasar rápidamente de la confrontación a la etapa de consuelo, y en eso nunca había sido buena. "Eso no es lo que quise decir C, y tu lo sabes. Vamos nena, eres maravillosa, de verdad lo eres. Sabes exactamente cómo tocarme, simplemente cómo volverme loca".

-¿De verdad? Cordelia susurró, mirando hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos color avellana.

-"De verdad, te lo prometo ", le aseguró Faith seriamente.

-"Así que no vas a estar enfadada contigo misma por el que pequeño accidente de antes, ¿verdad? Porque no creo que ahora mismo pueda discutirlo contigo, está bien?"-dijo la otra chica

"De ninguna manera. No hay manera de que salgas de esta tan fácilmente", protestó Faith

-"Por favor" -le pide a Cordelia,

-"Bueno, a la mierda" -murmuró Faith, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando un largo suspiro. -"Muy bien entonces. No vamos a hablar de ello. "

-"Y tu no tendrás esa mirada oscura y melancólica, si?. "

-"Sí, lo que sea. Ni oscuro y melancólico ", reconoció Faith, estallando en una mueca.

"Genial", respondió la otra niña con una sonrisa brillante, riéndose por dentro al ver la expresión adorable de Faith. "Mientras estamos aclarando nuestros problemas, hay algo que quería preguntarle."

Faith la miro pensativa, debatiendo mentalmente que debía decirle. "Me puedes preguntar, pero no puedo garantizar que te vaya a responder."

-"Está bien. Esa cicatriz, la que va desde el hombro, a través de tu espalda y termina justo debajo de las costillas en el otro lado ", y de repente Cordelia trazaba la línea delgada a través de la camisa, el dedo destronamiento ardiente contra su piel, "no tiene nada que ver con la pesadilla, ¿verdad?"

Faith quedo en silencio, tratando de olvidar el toque suave, tratando de bloquear el sonido casi en cuestión de la voz de Cordelia, pero descubrió que no podía. Con voz dura y amarga, se volvió hacia la otra chica, sus rasgos oscuros. "Pensé que Angel y Wesley te habían contado todo acerca de mi pequeña historia", se burló ella, imaginando su frágil paz rompiendo delante de sus ojos, pero sin poder evitar arremeter. "Realmente no sabes ya la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿O hay alguna razón específica por la que crees que te lo explicaría."

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no lo sabía todo." Faith se sorprendió por la falta de rencor en la respuesta. Sólo una declaración calmada, y que sigue dejando la exploración de los dedos en su piel, y se sentía como su piel estaba apretando, cortando el flujo de la respiración. No quería hablar de esto, hablar de su debilidad y su vergüenza, y segura como el infierno no iba a desnudar su alma a Cordelia, que había demostrado ver lo frágil que podía ser Faith.

"Lo que sea." Faith se movió rápidamente alrededor de la mesa, para obtener su asiento habitual, con un fuerte golpe. Ignorando a Cordelia que la miraba expectante, cogió el libro que había empezado a principios de esta semana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Se que he tardado mmm diría años en seguir traduciendo la historia, pero la he vuelto a modificar por temas de traducción y ahora si que me dispongo a traeros el final**_.

Ángel vendrá hoy, y eso sin duda es bueno. Faith casi no se comunicaba desde lo sucedido hace una semana, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo abatida, melancólica y haciendo ver que Cordelia no estaba allí. Para colmo, al parecer había perdido interés en los aspectos básicos de su relación, lo que significaba que C estaba muy, pero que muy frustrado en este momento porque se daba cuenta que el tiempo no parecía disminuir el atractivo de la otra chica o de su libido hiperactiva. Tampoco lo hizo el verla melancólico, cosa que en realidad la sorprendió. De hecho, eso solo hacia que la atrajera aun más, lo que era sorprendente porque nunca había tenido esa reacción antes, y eso que había trabajado con el vampiro mas melancólica que existe.

Por supuesto, Ángel no estaba hablando ahora. En realidad, él estaba sentado, retorciéndose incómodamente bajo la fuerza de su mirada, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando como si quisiera decir algo para romper el silencio, pero cada vez que lo intentaba una mirada hacia que volviera la vista a la mesa, con palabras no dichas. Se hacia más molesto con los minutos que pasaban, finalmente respiró profundo para hablar.

"¿Qué es esto?" Las palabras eran agudas, y Ángel se encogió un poco, dándole ese aspecto de cachorrito.

"Uh, es para Faith. Pensé que tal vez, ya sabes, se lo darías", dijo con vacilación.

Faith. La nariz de Cordelia se ensanchado y tenia las cejas bajas mientras recorría el pequeño montón de libros de historietas. Algo más que ocupar el tiempo de la otra chica, algo más donde esconderse para no hablar, algo que Ángel estaba haciendo por la Faith. Nada más que por Faith. Siempre Faith.

"Tú vienes a verme y me traes regalos para ella?" El disgusto fue claro a través de sus palabras, y Ángel fracasó sin remedio.

"Ella parecía un poco abatida la ultima vez que estuve aquí. Pensé que le gustaría algo divertido, ya sabes, para animar a levantarse ..." las palabras se apagaron cuando se dio cuenta de que su situación actual no parece estar mejorando.

"Ella parecía un poco abatida" Cordelia repitió, su voz un poco incrédulo. "Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría utilizar el tiempo y el dinero que usted gasta tratando de levantarle el ánimo para algo un poco más productivo. Como digo, oh, no sé, sacarme de aquí. Ya sabes, solo eso" Cordelia está en la cárcel por algún delito imbécil que ni siquiera ha hecho y Angel, quien prometió que se haría cargo de ello, fracasó miserablemente "la situación es que quiero salir de aquí."

"Lo sé", dijo a la defensiva, las manos levantadas en un gesto conciliador. "Estamos pensando en cómo arreglar eso."

"Pensando en cómo arreglarlo? Así es como vas a arreglarlo. Usted va a despedir al idiota del abogado que contrató, encuentra a alguien que realmente sepa de qué demonios está hablando y haz que deje de ser una criminal, vaya soy un criminal ahora ", subrayó, tiro con ojos de color avellana chispas mientras él continuó mirando al suelo más allá de su silla. "Un criminal. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que no puede registrarse para votar, no puede llevar un arma de fuego, como si lo fuera a hacer y que probablemente nunca trabajare en esta ciudad de nuevo. ¿Cuántos ex-carcelarios han conseguido trabajo como actor, hmmm? Ah, y eso no es hablar de las duchas, los horrendos trajes que nos hacen llevar y compartir mi tiempo de juego con los otros reclusos. "

"Claro que vamos a trabajar de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con Charlie Sheen? Robert Downey, Jr.?" ofreció, tratando de buscar el lado bueno.

"Tú ... tú ..." estaba que echaba humo, tan enfadada que las palabras se le escapaban. "¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Saluda a Fred y los chicos."

Y con eso se fue, cogiendo los libros de historietas de un golpe violento, soltando insultos por lo bajo y murmurando improperios hasta estar fuera de la habitación.

"Bueno", dijo el vampiro de alivio en un suspiro. "No a ido tan mal."

Faith estaba esperando con nerviosismo el regreso de Cordelia. Sabía que Ángel la visitaría hoy y había visto la tensión en los hombros de la otra muchacha creciendo a medida que las horas pasaban, hasta que finalmente la guardia vino a buscarla. Pasara lo que pasara, ella esperaba que fuera bueno, porque a ella le tocaría lidiar con las consecuencias, y si la creciente agitación que había notado en la otra chica la semana pasada no encontrar una salida aceptable en Ángel, entonces ella se encontraría en el extremo receptor de un berrinche a gran escala.

"Aquí". De repente, allí estaba ella, el estruendo de algo golpeando la mesa haciendo eco a través de la habitación, y Faith ahogando un grito.

"A ido bien la visita?" se aventuró con optimismo.

"Angel cree que deberias animarte, así que te a traído un regalo", Cordelia dijo con desdén, entrecerrando los ojos. "Porque sabrás, él venía a visitarme, por primera vez, podría decir, pero estaba un poco preocupado porque parecías abatida la última vez que estuvo aquí, así que creía que debias distraerte un poco. No yo. No, yo sólo soy alguien, cuya vida ha sido completamente destrozada, todo por su culpa, por cierto, pero bueno, ver a una deprimida cazadora, eso, obviamente, esta mucho más alto en su lista de prioridades. Y deberias estar contenta . Él le trajo más de diez razones para seguir ignorandome. Así que ya sabes, yo sólo voy a volver a mi pequeño rincón y ponerse de mal humor, y tu puedes seguir fingiendo que no estoy aquí. No es que sea necesario ningún incentivo, eso sí, ya que parece ser una habilidad que has dominado por completo pero me imagino que incluso te aburrirás después de hojear el mismo libro tres veces. "

"Cordelia", comenzó Faith con un suspiro, "No te voy a ignorar. Es sólo que ... bueno, ya sabes ... he estado ..."

"Ignorandome", Cordelia la corto amablemente.

"Yo no te estaba ignorando. Solo que no quería hablar", protestó la oscura cazadora, sabiendo muy bien que en realidad la había estado ignorando. No era la mejor manera de evitar responder a las preguntas que no quería responder, pero era la único que se le ocurrió.

"Que no me vas a ignorar?. Eso sera una novedad, ya que me has ignorado desde que llegué aquí", dijo la ex animadora con ligereza, con la esperanza de que un tono enmascarara la ligera punzada de dolor que estaba sintiendo. Todo se le estaba juntando, Faith, Ángel, la cárcel ... y el peso era opresivo.

"Eso no es cierto", se burlaba Faith, su mente revoloteaban por encima del varios casos, cuando con toda claridad que no había ignorado a Cordelia.

"Por supuesto que lo has hecho. Tú eres la única persona que tengo aquí y lo sabes. Si tu no me hablas, entonces no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, lo que se siente? Tal vez no tenga mucha importancia para ti, pero a pesar de que tal vez haya estado sola fuera de aquí tenia a gente que me escuchaba. Tu ni siquiera haces eso, simplemente te centras en un libro. Como no me vas a estar ignorando?", dijo con amargura ante la mirada incrédula de Faith. "No es como si te estuviera pidiendo lo imposible, sólo un poco de atención de vez en cuando. Y cuando finalmente logro tu atención, no se si si era solo a mi cuerpo al que tomabas atención, pero ya era algo. Y todo por una estúpida pregunta hace una semana. Ha pasado una semana Faith, una semana en la que ni me has mirado. Y hoy iba a ser mi día, se supone que alguien venía a verme, y me iba a liberar de todo. "

Faith no sabía qué decir. Había visto varias facetas de Cordelia, pero no ésta, no la amarga, el lado enfadado, dolido. No es la cara que ponía cuando no le importaba nada, no la parte cuya voz esta llena de autocompasión y de auto-odio, y de repente ella se siente avergonzada. Es difícil ver a los demás cuando estas tan absorto en sus propios problemas, pero debería haber sabido, debería haber recordado cómo se sintió la primera vez que llego aquí, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba y debería haber sabido que sería peor para la otra chica. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor.

"Así que eso es todo lo que quieres? Sólo un poco de atención?" Dios, era tan egoísta, pero me sentía mal igualmente.

"No sé lo que quiero, pero que en realidad no importa ya que de todos modos, a ti te da igual. Has decidido terminar con lo que fuese que teníamos." Su voz era amarga otra vez, pero Cordelia no pudo evitarlo. Le había dolido cuando Faith se apartó de ella. No es que realmente no se lo esperase, esta bien. Es Faith después de todo, y en el fondo, ella realmente no le importaba lo que pensaban o sentían los demás.

Eso podría haber sido cierto si hubiera encontrado la antigua Faith, pero no lo había hecho. Lo que ella había encontrado en su lugar, era una persona diferente, era una intrigante mezcla entre una mujer de gran alcance y una niña asustada, con una profundidad que ni Cordelia podría haber imaginado o previsto, y no podía aferrarse en el odio que había tenido por tanto tiempo porque la persona que odiaba simplemente no existía.

"¿Qué pasa si...", comenzó Faith, tomando una respiración profunda, sacándola de sus pensamientos, "¿y si he cometido un error? ¿Qué pasa si yo he hecho algo realmente estúpido, algo de lo que me arrepiento? Como, por ejemplo, ignorarte sin una buena razón. ¿Me dejarías empezar de nuevo o intentar hacer lo que creas necesario para ayudarte a olvidarlo? "

"¿Qué me estas queriendo decir exactamente?" Cordelia le preguntó, con una expresión protegida.

"¿Y si dejo mi libro, y te habló durante un rato. ¿Qué pasa si me dejas abrazarte esta noche, sólo eso, por lo que tal vez por una vez los dos podemos no estar solas", terminó en voz baja, la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo, incapaz de mirar a Cordelia a los ojos.

"Creo...", respondió el vidente, su enganche de voz, "que podría aceptar eso."


	8. Chapter 8

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tres años que se encontraria en los brazos de la Faith cada noche, contándole sus secretos en la oscuridad, Cordelia se hubiera reído de ellos. Pero allí estaba, contándole cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Desde el dolor por la ruina de su padre, que en realidad le dolia mas por orgullo que por el dinero, a las visiones. Faith sabía todo sobre lo que era sentirse diferente, de sentir que nadie te entiende y cuando Cordelia le habló de sus relaciones, FAith la entendía. Ella entendía que a veces Cordelia quería ser normal, tener la libertad de salir y conocer a alguien nuevo o encontrar un amigo que no este relacionado con los demonios o vampiros, pero eso no era tan fácil. ¿Cómo le explicaría los aspectos inexplicables de su vida? y si encontrase a alguien que realmente la quisiera, como tendría el valor de pedirle que asuma esa carga contigo sabiendo que esa es una parte de lo que eres, de tu vida.

Ese no no era lo único que tenían en común. Faith se dio cuenta que la Cordelia que había conocido en la secundaria y la Cordelia la ponía nerviosa desde hacia casi cuatro meses, eran la misma persona. Todos eso, era un mecanismo de defensa que de forma automática lanza para protegerse contra cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que podría dañarla, porque la han lastimado tanto que ya no tienen energía para seguir adelante.

Y, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho de solo abrazarla, las cosas habían ido mas allá. Fue algo natural, de algún modo las dos lo necesitaban. No siempre es amable y cariñosa, pero tampoco es siempre rápida y feroz, simplemente aprovechaban la libertad de ser capaz de tocar a alguien y el sentido de la facilidad que surge con el conocimiento de que no es alguien de una noche.

Incluso se encontró a sí misma diciendo a Cordelia con vocecita de niña, que la única persona que había llegado a amar de pequeña fue la misma persona que la destrozo, aunque aun no se veía capaz de contarle toda su infancia. Le contó como se tuvo que hacer un nombre por sí misma en las calles de Boston incluso antes de convertirse en cazadora, acerca de las peleas que hicieron crecer su reputación, del miedo de acabar como una estadística, un niño más que a ido al lado equivocado y a acabado muerto en un callejón oscuro. Y, después de mucho tiempo, se encontró hablando de los hechos que la habían hecho salir de Sunnydale, sus recuerdos del alcalde, su sentimiento de traición y los dolores de lamentar lo que paso con el pinzón de Alan.

Por supuesto, no todas las conversaciones era tan emocionales. Como todo el mundo que quiere empezar a conocer a alguien, pasaron un tiempo aprendiendo los conceptos básicos ... alimentos favoritos, libros, dibujos animados de la infancia. Pasaban casi cada segundo del día juntas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Cordelia se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a conocer a Faith, a la verdadera Faith.

Y eso, bueno, eso daba miedo porque resulta que Faith es alguien que conecta con Cordelia, alguien que le puede llegar a... gustar. No es que ella lo haya estado evitando. Incluso después de acceder a derribar los muros, para que la otra chica entre en su vida, sin restricciones, todavía había guardado en el fondo de su mente un poco de resentimiento, una pequeña parte de sí misma se juró que no importa lo que pasara que no podría perdonarla por lo que les hizo en el pasado. Pero resultó que no tenía que olvidar, porque de pronto comprendió que Faith solo era una cria cuando hizo todo, una confusa niña asustada y solitaria con sus meteduras de pata enormes, pero al final eso es todo lo que eran, meteduras de pata y Faith ya había intentado arreglar todo lo que hizo.

Una de las cosas que mas le sorprendió, fue entender la menera de divertirse de Faith. Ella podría ser ella misma, no una fachada para el gusto de los demás. Por fin había sucumbido a la tentación de los cómics que Ángel había traído, y se encontró, sorprendentemente, que eran en realidad muy interesantes. Y, hubo una cierta satisfacción al saber que podría tener conversaciones frívolas sobre que personaje de los X-man era el mejor, porque la fe no iba a mirarla como si se hubiese vuelto loca o algo parecido. No, la otra chica ya tenia a su personaje escogido y le estaba contando sus ventajas con la misma seriedad que Wesley les hablaría de una nueva especie de demonio. Había otra parte de ella que le gustaba saber que Faith estaba enganchada con Jean Gray, o que si ella pudiera tener algún poder mutante, escogería tener garras irrompibles y un esqueleto de metal reforzado como Wolverine, porque cosas como esas, cositas pequeñas que parecen no tener ninguna importancia, son lo que en verdad define una amistad ... una relación.

La verdad es que tenia mas en común con la oscura cazadora de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Las diferencias estaban allí, obviamente, pero en el fondo, eran el mismo animal con algunas diferencias aparentes. Y fue lo que hizo darse cuenta a Cordelia de examinar a la otra chica con una luz totalmente nueva, sus ojos por fin veían las cosas que su mente no quería aceptar.

La llamada a l despacho del alcaide había sido inesperada. Ella no había visto al hombre delgado, meticuloso desde su primer día allí, y no estaba segura de lo que podría haber hecho para merecer su atención. Pero, siguió obedientemente a la guardia, echando una mirada confusa por encima del hombro hacia Faith que parecía haberse puesto seria de golpe. Había tenido que esperar para al hombre, se encontraba sentada con la espalda erguida en el sofá frente a su oficina, con su secretaria que no paraba de darle miradas nerviosas cada pocos segundos a pesar de que el guardia había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para descansar y se encontraba a su lado sentado y leyendo una copia obsoleta de la revista People.

Ella no se sorprendió por la pulcritud de la oficina. Después de todo el hombre daba esa imagen con su pelo corto y bien peinado, su barba bien cuidada. Se sentó con nerviosismo por esa visita y espero a que el hombre hablase.

"Tengo una buena noticia señorita Chase." Su voz era alegre, pero falsa de una manera que le dijo que llevaba un largo día de trabajo, y que a él realmente no le importa un comino la noticia de le estaba dando.

"¿Sí?" No podía sentarse pasivamente, sin hacer nada esperando a que él decidiera continuar. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, ella quería saber ya.

"El tribunal de apelación ha revisado su caso, y debido a algunos errores cometidos por el juez en lo que respecta a la admisión de determinadas pruebas, han decidido revocar su condena. He hablado con la ADA, y que no tienen planes de volver a juzgarla ", dijo el alcaide alegremente, mirando a Cordelia a la expectativa. Cuando ella no dijo nada, no se movía, se sintió obligado a añadir: "Eso significa que eres una mujer libre, señorita Chase, su registro aquí a sido borrado y si no es llevada a juicio y condenada otra vez, será como si esto nunca hubiese pasado. Hemos llamado al contacto que aparece en sus documentos, y no tardaran en venir a recogerla. Un guardia la acompañara a su celda, donde se puede recoger todos sus efectos personales".

"Yo... Me voy a casa hoy?" ella pregunto con voz ronca, la garganta seca. Ahora no ... aún no ... pensó

"Exacto. Y, por cierto, mis más sinceras disculpas por parte del sistema judicial de California, aunque es reconfortante saber que la justicia es justa, después de todo, ¿no es así señorita Chase?" Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que estar lejos de la bondad falsa de ese hombre, de los ojos que parecían decepcionados por su falta de entusiasmo. Era demasiado y a la vez, demasiado pronto ...

De golpe se encontraba siguiendo a la misma guardia, pero esta vez en dirección a su celda. Pero no quería ir a su celda, allí no estaría. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca, para ver a Faith y decirle lo que había sucedido.

"La biblioteca", dijo, con voz aguda, girando sobre sus talones y esperando a que la guardia la siguiera. Cuando vio el rostro de Faith, se preguntó si de alguna manera a la otra chica sabía que algo estaba pasando. Si ella no hubiera llegado a conocerla tan bien, Cordelia no lo hubiera visto, pero lo veía tan claro ahora, en el endurecimiento de la piel alrededor de sus ojos, en la rigidez de sus hombros y el aumento apenas perceptible de la barbilla, eso le decía que Faith estaba nerviosa.

"¿Te dedicabas al contrabando o algo así y no me lo dijiste?" Ella trató de bromear, pero las palabras sonaban planas.

"Ellos me dejan ir", dijo Cordelia sin expresión, sin apartar su mirada de Faith. "Algo con el procedimiento. No estoy muy seguro de lo que es, pero me dicen que me voy esta tarde."

"Esta tarde, ¿eh?." Intentó no parecer afectada, pero no estaba segura de si lo había logrado. Noto un dolor en el estomago, peor que si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe.

"Se supone que debo estar empacando mis cosas mientras hablamos." Cada palabra que salia de sus labios era como un desgarre para Faith.

"Entonces creo que debo decirte adiós, ya que vuelves a ser una mujer libre, y todo eso." Era su voz, con tono firme, intentaba decir las palabras con un entusiasmo que no poseía

"Creo que deberías", Cordelia dijo lentamente, a tres pies de distancia que ahora parecían kilómetros. Ya tenia todo empacado, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tenso eran los únicos signos de que esto le estaba afectando.

"Yo... Tu... Adiós, C." Era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

"Adiós Fe". Y entonces ella se dio la vuelta, estaba saliendo de la habitación y la Faith quería llamarla, para que se detuviera, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que ver con impotencia cómo se alejaba.

Puedo salir, Cordelia se dijo, sintiendo esos ojos penetrarle por la espalda. Puedo caminar lejos de este lugar y olvidar todo. Yo puedo volver a mi pequeña vida normal y hacer que esto a sido un sueño.

Pero entonces, allí estaba ella de nuevo, sus pies habían cambiado de rumbo, llevándola de nuevo a estar delante de Faith, esos ojos chocolate líquido que la miraban como si tratara de memorizar sus rasgos, su caminar.

"Creo que ... creo que me he enamorado de ti." Oh, Dios mío, realmente he dicho eso? Había puesto voz a las palabras que ella ni siquiera había admitido aun a sí misma. La ingesta aguda de la respiración de su compañera parecía indicar que tenía, y en esos pocos segundos que entendía lo que la gente quiere decir cuando se dice que el tiempo se detuvo.

"Pensé que te dije que no existe el amor, C", soltó Faith con voz áspera, pero con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Oyó el suspiro corto, el largo momento de silencio, y luego el sonido de los pasos agitados. Cuando levantó la vista, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se encontraba sola.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Quién diria que un mes podría sentirse como un año? La litera de arriba había sido reclamada por un novato, quien se asustó un poco por ver a su compañera de celda en silencio y de mal humor. Nadie había sido asignado a la biblioteca, mejor, así no tendría que fingir que estaba sola. Nunca habría dicho que una cama que había sido siempre demasiado estrecho para estar cómodamente dos personas podría parecer tan increíblemente amplia y vacía ahora que estaba sola.

No le sorprendió que nadie la haya ido a visitar. O en realidad, nadie había ido hasta ahora, pero aquí se encontraba, tras la ancha espalda de un guardia desinteresada hacia en dirección a la sala de espera, sentía un nudo en el estomago y tenia muchos nervios. Sabía que no sería ella, sabía que no volvería a ver esa cabeza oscura familiar cuando doblaba la esquina, pero una parte de ella tenia la ilusión aún cuando su mente le dicia que se callara.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Era Ángel, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento de metal, viéndose tan pálido como siempre debajo de las implacables luces fluorescentes. No sonrió cuando la vio, por primera vez no la saludo con el tono habitual.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Las palabras superficiales y vacías.

"Bien". Su respuesta fue fuerte, su tono áspero. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos después del intercambio, cada uno mirando al otro y luego a la nada, dos personas no-comunicativas en busca de algún inicio para una conversación.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se está adaptando Cordelia a la vida de nuevo en el exterior?" Lo había soltado, incapaz de aguantar mas sin saber de ella.

"Se ha hecho un tatuaje. Uno de esos de tinta blanca que aparentemente están de moda ahora. Justo aquí", dijo, tirando de la manga hacia arriba. El tatuaje estaba a pocos centímetros debajo del codo. "Cinco pequeñas letras, todas de un centímetro de altura. Si no sabes que lo tiene, no serías capaz de verlo. Le pregunté lo que significaba, y ¿sabes que me contesto?. Me dijo que había errores que nunca se deben olvidar, que tienes que mirar todos los días y recordar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está hablando? "

"Joder", murmuró, con una mano subiendo a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello, inútil contra el nudo de la tensión allí reunida.

"Estás enamorada de ella." Una declaración, no una pregunta... lo que fuera, ella no iba a contestarle. No iba a darle la satisfacción. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, continuó, su monótona voz. "He estado en contacto con alguien en la Junta de Libertad Condicional. Vas a tener una audiencia dentro de dos meses."

"Una audiencia?"

"Sí, ya sabes. Una de esas cosas donde se revisará tu expediente y decidirán si dejarte o no salir antes. Generalmente se usa debido a la superpoblación carcelaria que se ha convertido en un problema, y es necesario para volcar los presos viejos en la calle para hacer camino para los nuevos. "

"El sarcasmo no te conviene", dijo Faith con frialdad, empujándose hacia atrás de la mesa, el chirrido de la silla raspando por el suelo haciéndose eco fuerte en la habitación. "Dile a ... todo el mundo que no los entiendo, ¿quieres?"

Ella lo hizo todo el camino de regreso a la biblioteca sin pensar conscientemente en dar un solo paso, un único pensamiento que persigue su camino a través de la cabeza. Cordelia la odiaba. Hace un año, ella se habría reído porque eso nunca le hubiese afectado. No es que no se lo esperase la verdad. La mayoría de la gente no se lo toma bien cuando les rechazan y Cordelia sin duda tenía más orgullo que la mayoría. Pero ella no quería verse atrapada en una relación como si fuese una prisión, menos cuando salía de la primera. Cordelia ya tenia suficientes problemas como para meterla a ella en su lista, no es que no la correspondiera, que lo hacia. Pero decirle una mentira hubiera sido el colmo de la injusticia de su parte. Era fácil mantenerse firme con alguien cuando no había ninguna opción, pero si le hubiera dado a Cordelia razones para creer que iba a esperar lo mismo, entonces nunca hubiese podido encontrar a alguien realmente buena para ella, mejor persona de lo que ella podía ser y de lo que le podría dar.

Ahora había vuelto a caer en lo mas bajo. En todo caso, podría añadir el nombre de Cordelia a la lista cada vez mayor de personas a las que había acabado destrozando. Pero no quería olvidar todo lo que vivieron juntas, todos esos meses. En cambio, quería deleitarse con los detalles, las largas noches que pasó en los brazos de la otra, los secretos y recuerdos compartidos con vergüenza.

Ella odiaba esto, odiaba la auto compasión, la auto-recriminación. Odiaba sentirse débil e impotente, odiaba la sensación de que el tiempo le iba robando posibilidades de ella como se vio obligada a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de que bajo sus excusas mentales y objeciones, todo la llevaba al hecho de que era una cobarde.

No recordaba que la ciudad fuese tan grande. El estruendo de la vieja camioneta parecía a-normalmente alto y la figura rígida del extraño que se sentaba detrás del volante la ponía nerviosa. ¿O en realidad, la hacía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba?.

Durante dos meses, ella había sido el mejor preso que haya podido pasar por el maldito sistema del correccional de California. Si había una regla, ella la seguía. Ella estaba en la cama al apagarse las luces, en su propio rincón del patio durante su tiempo todos los días fuera para que nadie la molestara ... Se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a las tres personas que tenían su destino en sus manos, llenándolas de promesas que su vida había hecho un giro de 180.

Después de cuatro años de vida institucional, se encontró de repente en el borde de la libertad. En una reunión con su oficial de la libertad condicional, una larga lista de reglas que tenía que seguir, y de repente ella estaba de pie delante de las puertas de la prisión, el nuevo par de pantalones de mezclilla que le había ofrecido pegado a su carne bajo el sol de California . La ropa con la que ella vino se encontraban en una bolsa de papel, cuidadosamente doblada. Ella planeaba dejarla que se queden de esa manera. esos trozos de tela podría tener malos y hoy era un día feliz.

Ángel se había comprometido a enviar a alguien a recogerla, pero había tardado en darse cuenta de que el camión destartalado y su propietario calvo, amigable estaban allí para ella. Dijo que su nombre era Gunn, y él sonrió y abrió la puerta para ella, y con entusiasmo se escabulleron en la cabina, deslizándose fácilmente a través de los asientos rotos de vinilo de su viaje fuera de este lugar. La conversación fluyó con facilidad, al menos por su lado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba escuchando.

Había oído los rumores, las historias, y se preguntó por un momento si, accidentalmente, había recogido a la chica equivocada, porque la chica sentada a su lado, los ojos espasmos de nerviosismo apenas contenida, no encajan del todo con la imagen mental que llevaba de ella. Para alguien que se había unido para hacer una conspiración para acabar con el mundo, ella parecía un poco nerviosa. Por supuesto, se imaginó que estaría muy nervioso si hubiera salido después de cuatro años en la prisión y se dirigía de nuevo a vivir entre la gente del exterior.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Las palabras le habían salido con tanta rapidez, mezclando una carrera de las consonantes y vocales apenas reconocibles, que casi tuvo que pedirle que repitiera.

"Uh, al hotel. No parece que tengas un lugar para quedarse, sin embargo Ángel sin duda tiene más que suficiente."

"Está Cordelia allí?" Por favor, por favor, por favor, le rogó.

"No. Creo que ella se tomó el día libre," dijo él, dividiendo su tiempo a partes iguales entre sus rasgos tensos y la carretera.

"¿Podrias llevarme a donde vive?" Odiaba a sonar así, tan necesitado, casi implorando, pero tenía que ver a Cordelia, tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas. El hecho de que la otra chica se había tomado el día libre, no era para nada alentador, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás al menos sin intentarlo. Era todo lo que había estado pensando desde el Ángel le había dado una pequeña chispa de esperanza, y ella tenía que hacerlo antes de perderla del todo.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿Quieres llamarla? Para ver que estará ahí?" -preguntó, sosteniendo un teléfono mobil.

"No", respondió secamente Faith, sacudiendo la cabeza con movimientos negativos, que si se les advierte, Cordelia huiría. "Me gustaría algo así como darle una sorpresa."

"Yo no estoy muy seguro de que le gusten las sorpresas." Parecía desconfiar ahora, como si quisiera dar marcha atrás.

"Por favor ..." Él podía decir por la forma en que lo dijo que no era una palabra que usa con frecuencia, Gunn encontró que él quería darle este regalo, lo que fuera. Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el aspecto que tenía, por lo que perdió, aferrándose a la bolsa como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento, cada línea en su cuerpo tenso, nervioso, golpecitos con el pie en el piso, las cejas hacia el interior, como si estuviera pensando en algo que le preocupaba. O tal vez, pensó de manera objetiva, es porque una mujer bonita le había pedido como un favor, y no había podido negarse.

"Si ella no está contento con eso, no quiero que lo pague conmigo. Yo sólo soy un espectador inocente aquí", bromeó, echando una sonrisa fácil. Parecía funcionar, para que se calmara un poco.

"No te preocupes ... si esta enfadada toda su ira va a ser dirigida directamente a mí", respondió ella, sintiendo la tensión en los hombros aflojar un poco como ella se volvió su mirada una vez más a la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una explosión brillante de color, y con la palma extendida, ordenó frenar a Gunn.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó, sintiéndose un poco sin aliento, mientras buscaba en la calle delante de él frenéticamente. Él había esperado para ver un dardo cabrito en la parte delantera del camión, o un perro, o una anciana, o un demonio, o algo así. No había nada, sin embargo, sólo el claxon detrás de ellos y vio a Faith en su asiento buscar frenéticamente en su bolso.

Ella había entrado en la cárcel con exactamente 6.23 dolares. Todavía estaban allí, escondidos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero, y ella saltó de la camioneta, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los conductores indignados mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la pequeña floristería.

Ella realmente no tenía suficiente dinero para cualquier cosa, pero el dueño se sentía mal por ella, la fuerza de esos ojos oscuros que lo impulsaron a ofrecerle un ramo de flores silvestres, los colores desenfrenados ligeramente unidas con una cinta blanca y delgada, y ella le sonrió antes de salir de la tienda y volver a entrar en la camioneta.

Gunn le lanzó una mirada confusa, con los ojos mirando a las flores y a Faith, pero ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se negó a decir nada, hasta que finalmente, con un resoplido y un movimiento de cabeza, se reinicio la marcha. Y luego, antes de que ella estaba preparada para ello, él le dijo que habían llegado, dándole un número de apartamento y haciéndole saber que la esperaría en la camioneta.

Cordelia no estaba segura de por qué había accedido a esto. Habían pasado tres meses desde que la había rechazado. Durante los últimos dos de ellos, había estado esquivando las invitaciones de su vecino de arriba Kevin. Tener una citas definitivamente no era la primera cosa que venia a su mente en este momento, pero a principios de esta semana que había encontrado a sí misma diciéndole que sí. Tal vez fue porque sabía que la Faith iba a salir hoy, y ella no quería sentarse en su apartamento sola, con nada más que su propia amargura y los recuerdos dolorosos como compañía. Tal vez fue una especie de venganza inútil, o tal vez era un intento equivocado de probarse a si misma sobre lo que sentía por Faith. No importa lo que era, ya estaba vestida para la ocasión, su perfecto cuerpo envuelto en un suave vestido sin mangas azul, sus largas piernas acentuadas por el alza de los tacones.

El golpe en la puerta le llevó a ponerse en pie con el ceño fruncido. Era temprano, y ya que ella no quería salir con él en primer lugar esto la hizo enfadar. El sonido de los tacones sobre la madera dura se hizo eco a través del departamento, y con un tirón de la cadena y un toque en la perilla, se abrió la puerta, con toda la intención de aferrarse a su mal humor. Pero no era Kevin, y su mano se acercó a cubrir los labios, los pulmones de derrumbarse en un suspiro mientras miraba a la figura que tenía delante.

Faith, con un pequeño manojo de flores silvestres agarrado firmemente en la mano, pasando nerviosamente de un pie a otro y mirándola con ojos expectantes y a la vez tímidos. Y, oh Dios, era dolorosamente hermosa, allí de pie frente a Cordelia, con su cabello escondido detrás de sus orejas mientras apretaba el ramo frente a ella y allí odas las emociones que se había estado negando durante tres meses, volvían con mas fuerza, cosa que dejó a la vidente sin aliento, y por un momento, odiaba a Faith por eso. No era justo, no era justo que ella podía estar allí con una mirada de esperanza vacilante, una sonrisa tentativa y un ramo de flores como si fueran a absolverla.

"¿Podemos hablar?" No podía hacer otra cosa que asentir, pero empujar la puerta de distancia y dar un paso atrás lo suficiente como para dejar que la otra chica entrara. Momentos después, ella se encontraba firmemente sentada en su sofá, con Faith a su lado después de haber dejado las flores sobre la mesa. Se volvió un poco, uno frente al otro en toda la longitud de un cojín, Faith tenia las manos en sus piernas para evitar que sus dedos fueran directamente a rozar la piel de la otra chica.

"Quería disculparme contigo." Había practicado esto cientos de veces, pero aquí es donde realmente importaba, todo salió tan torpe y Cordelia no estaba ayudando, allí sentado en silencio, sus grandes ojos castaños la miraban fijamente.

"Cuando me dijiste ... cuando tu me dijiste que ... me querías, yo no te conteste." Faith re golpeo mentalmente por traerle un recuerdo doloroso como inicio de la conversación.

"Yo quería". No, eso era mejor. O por lo menos, se supone que es. Sin embargo, la respiración entrecortada proveniente de la otra chica, y la rigidez, casi artificial sigue el conjunto de su cuerpo no proporcionan necesariamente una alegre recepción. Tal vez no la creía, por lo tanto, tomó una respiración profunda, sacó la única cosa que tenía que ofrecer, esperando que fuera suficiente.

"Cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre solía emborracharse, drogarse y llevaba a cualquiera a casa. Cuando pasaba se ponían violentos, y, a veces ... bueno, un gran parte del tiempo en realidad, ella me pegaba", comenzó haciendo una pausa de un minuto para ver si Cordelia estaba escuchando, si se hubiera dado cuenta de la importancia de estas palabras. Era todo lo que Faith se había negado a compartir antes, todo lo que ella guardó bajo llave y escondió al mundo, y por primera vez, ella se lo ofrece a alguien libremente. No por compasión, sino porque quería que la otra chica la conociera mas. "Por lo general, no era tan malo, sólo tal vez algunos moretones o un pequeño corte o dos, pero la ultima vez, no sé lo que ella había estado tomando ese día, pero estaba tan, tan enfadada... "

Se sorprendió a sí misma por como se iba apagando, sintió que sus ojos desenfocar cuando iba de regreso al momento, así que lo soltó, "Ella tenía ese cinturón. Hecho del cuero mas gordo que he visto nunca. Mi padre lo dejo cuando nos abandono y creo que ella tiene una especie de perversa satisfacción de usarlo para hacerme daño . De todos modos, la hebilla tenía una de esas curvas, de punta,como pedazos de metal que se deslizan hacia abajo en un agujero en la piel, y cuando ella entró en mi habitación esa noche, me parece que no estaba prestando atención, porque cuando empezó a pegarme yo podía sentir el aguijón de que la hebilla. Por lo general ella solía tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas, no dejar marcas reales que puedan meterla en problemas, pero esta vez ella estaba fuera de control ". Ella se estremeció levemente al recordar. La mirada salvaje en los ojos de su madre había sido aterrador, como si no estuviera realmente habita en su cuerpo, como si fuera en otro tiempo, otro lugar en su mente. "Yo estaba acurrucado en un rincón, sólo quería que parase, cuando ella me dio en el hombro quedo enganchado, bien atrapado en mi carne, y cuando ella se retiró me desgarró la piel de todo el camino a través hasta las costillas. "

La cicatriz le dolía, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en ella, una de las múltiples heridas que la curación de cazadora no podía arreglar. "Cuando me preguntas te acerca de eso... yo .. no quiero que sepas lo patético que yo había estado, lo débil, ¿cómo voy a dejar que ella me trata así, cómo no luchar contra la espalda. Y simplemente ... no sé. Yo nunca le dije a nadie sobre él hasta hoy, sólo se quedó fuera de ella hasta que se curó y luego trató como el infierno para olvidarse de él. Y una vez que tenía, podía fingir que no estaba allí, que nunca había sucedido, que mi madre ... mi madre nunca había hecho nada para hacerme daño. Pero entonces llegó, y me miró como si realmente se preocupaba por mí, y me moría de ganas de decirte ... yo todavía estaba asustado, sin embargo, temen que si le daba ese poder que sólo saldría lastimada otra vez. "

Haciendo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda, continuó con nerviosismo, sus ojos en busca de Cordelia ante cualquier indicio de una reacción. "No se que se supone que debe ocurrir. No quería volver a sentir amor por nadie, pero lo hice. Y cuando me dijiste... bueno eso, ¿qué te puedo dar yo? Una convicta con una mierda de pasado, no hay garantías reales de que el futuro vaya a ser mejor, y pensé que te merecía algo mejor que eso. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Mereces tener la libertad de encontrar a alguien que te de las cosas que yo no puedo. Pero, mira por donde, lo único que se, es que yo no quiero encontrar a alguien más. Quiero que me ames. No tengo mucho más ... bueno nada en realidad, para ofrecerle. Al igual que yo, eso es todo, y de verdad puedo entender que no soy suficiente. Sólo quería que supieras, sin embargo, que eres la única persona en la que he confiado lo suficiente para dejar ver lo débil que estaba ... y todavía estoy. Tu eres la única persona que he amado lo suficiente como para tirar mi estúpido orgullo lejos y rogar que me quieras de vuelta, y que me perdones por ser una tonta, entonces tu serias la unica persona a la que ofrecería todo".

Ya no podía estar tan cerca de la carne que ansiaba, sin tocar. Faith abrió la boca para decir lo que ella no había podido decir antes, "Cordelia, Yo ..."

El fuerte golpe de nudillos en la madera hicieron que se quedara a media frase, Cordelia se levanto maldiciendo interiormente quien quiera que fuese. todo lo que le había dicho Faith seguía en su cabeza, Cordelia no creía que ella era débil, nunca había pensado eso de ella y maldijo a la perra insensible que había hecho eso a un niño, que había hecho sentir a la otra chica vergüenza de algo que no era su culpa. Parte de ella quería tirar a Faith a sus brazos y abrazarla hasta que todos los malos recuerdos fuesen sólo fantasmas, quería protegerla de alguna manera, esa chica que era físicamente más fuerte que tres como ella, pero todavía era muy frágil cuando se trataba de ciertas cosa. Pero ese ruido molesto en la puerta hace que sea difícil para ella pensar, y ella saltó con la intención de hacer que desaparezca.

Tirando de la puerta de un tirón, se sorprendió por un conjunto de rosas rojas oscuras, y a un rubio, de ojos azules. Su vecino Kevin, el que no había cruzado por su mente desde que había abierto la puerta la primera vez para encontrar a Faith.

"Hola, preciosa", dijo, en lo que se imaginaba que él pensó era una voz sexy, pero haciendo que Cordelia se enfadara mas por su llegada.

"¿Estás listo para irnos?" -preguntó, y volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. Allí vio a Faith con los ojos aterciopelados mirando desde la puerta, y el hombre que probablemente representaba todas las cosas que ella dijo que Cordelia merecía, a la docena de impresionantes y hermosas rosas de tallo largo que aun tenia en la mano, haciendo que se avergonzara de su ramo, se levantó con sus movimientos lentos, como si sus articulaciones se negaron a trabajar, se negó a aceptar que se trataba de cómo eran las cosas.

"Creo que," con voz áspera mientras hacia su camino a la puerta, "Creo que no debería haber venido. Fue bueno verte, C. Pasalo bien esta noche. Yo... no te volverán a molestar. "

Ella hizo camino hacia la camioneta, tenia la puerta abierta y estaba lista para subir con la mirada curiosa de Gunn para sacarla de allí, cuando sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro, sintió que le daban la vuelta hasta encontrarse de frente a la mujer que acababa de romperle el corazón y eso hizo que bajara la mirada y se centrara en las puntas de sus zapatos.

"No te atrevas a hacerme esto a mí otra vez", dijo Cordelia, su voz ronca por la emoción, con los dedos duros contra la barbilla de Faith, mientras ella le echó la cabeza hacia arriba, par captura sus ojos y negarse a dejarlos ir. "No te atrevas a sentarte allí y decirme todas esas cosas y luego levantarte e irse, sin siquiera pelear por mi. He intentado odiarte, pero yo simplemente no puedo ... no puedo hacerlo y tu no tienes derecho a volver a mi vida, hacerme creer que tú también me amas, y luego simplemente huir. No tienes ningún derecho y lo juro por Dios, si te subes a esta camioneta, entonces no abra mas posibilidades".

Cuando Faith no respondió, continuó, fingiendo que no veía la cara de Gunn mirando sobre el hombro de Faith, Que ella no se encontraba de pie en medio de un parking montando tal escena donde todos la podian ver. "No sabes lo que me has hecho. Por Dios Faith, me duele tanto y durante tanto tiempo, ¿Sabes como me siento? el abrirte por completo, ser vulnerable y exponerte a alguien, y todo, como recompensa recibir una patada en el estómago y unos ojos fríos que te dicen que tus sentimientos no valen nada? "

"Al parecer se las has arreglado para seguir adelante". Eran las primeras palabras que había pronunciado. Palabras amargas, enfadada en el interior.

"Quiero que elijas, si te vas seguiré con mi vida y tu desapareceras de ella para siempre". Las palabras duras, los ojos duros, con sus dedos aun en la barbilla, y entonces Faith dejo de escuchar todas las voces en su cabeza que dejaba de recordarme lo mucho que había herido a ver Cordelia abrir la puerta a alguien más.

"Te amo", dijo simplemente, enderezando los hombros, con el pecho agitado, mientras trataba de sacar el aire de los pulmones que parecían haber dejado de funcionar.

Y a continuación, sintió unos labios contra los suyos, quemandola, y ella podía sentir la humedad de lo que supuso que eran lágrimas en sus mejillas. Fue un beso corto, uno de confianza y de un comienzo, de saber que todo estaba sucediendo realmente, y cuando Cordelia se aparto, con los dedos temblorosos trazo una línea sobre el labio inferior de Faith, la cazadora rodeó con sus brazos firmemente a la figura frente a ella, necesitando desesperadamente las palabras tranquilizadoras de que la carne familiar en ella.

"Lo siento mucho." Ella murmuró una y otra vez, con los labios enterrados en el hueco del hombro, la burla de los dedos acaricia suavemente la espalda.

Cordelia extendió la mano, agarrándose del marco de la puerta y girando bruscamente. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, arqueando una ceja delicada como ella en silencio pidió que las dejaran solas y fue lo que hizo Gunn. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro se fue dirección al hotel con una sonrisa en su rostro, con ganas de regresar y reclamar el trono como rey del chisme caliente.

Cordelia extendió su mano con los ojos mirando a los ojos de su amante, allí de pie, la insinuación de una sonrisa burlona en la comisuras de sus labios. Para entrelazar los dedos con los de faith, dar un tirón y decir una palabras que nunca habían salido de sus labios.

"Vamos a casa."


End file.
